Always Doesn't Last Forever
by Silver Destiny
Summary: Tired of always being second place and having to watch silently as Inuyasha betrays her Kagome leaves and Shippo joins her and together they continue the search for the shards. However the same night they leave Sesshoumaru finds them. What will the Lord
1. Betrayal

**Always Doesn't Last Forever**

Chapter 1:  Betrayal 

**Disclaimer:  I own nothing off Inuyasha!  Just the plot and any original characters!**

Kagome watched in silence as Inuyasha left the camp once again to be with his lover, Kikyo.  For over a month now he had been meeting her secretly at midnight.  After the first night that she followed him Kagome knew that he would never be able to care for her.  Sure he would protect his 'shard finder' until the Jewel was complete but other than that she played no important role in his life.  And lately whenever he had looked at her she knew that it wasn't Kagome that he was seeing, but Kikyo.

            _Why couldn't he ever see me for who I am?_  She cried out silently and didn't even bother to wipe away the tears that trickled down her face.  Inuyasha's betrayal still hurt as deeply now as it had that night when she hid in the shadows.  _Why Inuyasha?_  They hadn't even gone looking for the shards during that entire month._  Okay Kagome, now is the time in your life that you have to decide what to do.  If you stay here, you'll be second place forever.  If you move on, finish collecting the shards you can complete this quest, go back home, and hopefully find someone who love you for who you are, not what you are._

            Once put that way there was really no choice at all and she silently gathered all of her things together and looked at her companions for the last time.  Sango and Miroku, so often at ends with each other and yet their love for the other was so obvious to her.  "I wish you joy."  She whispered softly and turned to look at little Shippo, the kitsune kit that she had traveled with for nearly two years.  After Inuyasha, she would probably miss him the most.  "Goodbye."  She whispered, picked up her pack, bow, and quiver and left the campsite.  She would have until dawn before Inuyasha noticed she was gone, maybe longer if he was too tired to notice her absence.  In any case, she would be long gone; any scent that she might have left behind would be washed away in the river that she was planning on walking in.

            Just as her feet touched the river a soft voice called out.  "Kagome?"  Shippo called and ran up to her.  "Where are you going?"

            "To finish the quest, Shippo."  She answered sadly.

            "Alone!?"  He cried.

            "Shh…  Yes, alone."  She replied

            "But why?  Is it because of that idiot, Inuyasha?"  He demanded.

            "Shippo, don't speak so of Inuyasha."  She scolded him gently.

            "But he promised to protect you!"

            "He made a promise that was never his to make."  She corrected him softly.

            "Then I'll protect you!"  He whispered fiercely, leaping into her arms and hugged her tight.

            "Shippo, you can't."

            ""If you don't let me come with you I'll go wake up Sango and Miroku."  He threatened seriously.

            Kagome sighed and lowered her head in defeat.  "Alright."  She whispered and headed downstream.

            Far above, Lady Fate watched the scene below her sadly.  Despite common belief she did not direct mortal's lives, merely gave them choices in those lives.  But just as she could be kind so could she be cruel.  Her hair was a red as vibrant as her temper and curly as her own fickleness.  Her eyes were ever changing to reflect her moods and now they were the deep blue of sorrow as she watched one of her favorite mortals leave the little band.  _What a fool the hanyou is._  She thought angrily._  No matter.  Until the girl finds a protector I, Lady Fate, will watch after the girl._  She decided.  It was a promise that would both humble and frighten many a mortal.  But first…

            Shortly after Inuyasha stumbled back into the campsite it began to rain within the hour.  They needed to move from the camp at which they'd remained for a month and move on to a place that provided more shelter.

            "Get up wench!"  Inuyasha barked in the general direction that Kagome had laid down the previous night before when he didn't hear her getting up.

            "Inuyasha, she's not there."  Miroku said worriedly and the hanyou pulled his thoughts from the time he'd spent with Kikyo and turned to look for Kagome.  She was gone, along with all of her things.

            "Shippo's gone too!"  Sango yelled over the rain and Inuyasha ran to where Kagome had bedded down so many nights.  Faintly he could smell salty water, it was like she had cried before leaving and he could sense the incredible sadness and hurt that she felt before leaving._  Could she have found out about Kikyo and me?_  He wondered guiltily.

            _Betrayal…_  The wind seemed to moan.

            _Love…  Betrayed…_

_            Betrayer…_

_            Promise…  Broken…_  It whispered in his ear and he fell to his knees to the muddy ground.

            "What have I done?"  He whispered aloud.  Although he couldn't love Kagome he had never meant to hurt her, it would be like hurting Kikyo.  But he didn't love Kagome.  _But who will protect her now?_  He wondered.  _What have I done?_

            Lady Fate looked down angrily at the hanyou.  The fool had shoved the best thing he could ever have away from him and she had no intentions of giving him any more chances.  It was Kagome's happiness that she would worry about now.  _Enjoy the life of damnation that you chose Inuyasha.  For you will not enjoy the path you so rashly took for long._  And then, she was gone.

            Kagome and Shippo had just managed to find a cave to rest in before the rain started to fall.  "Well this is good.  Inuyasha won't be able to track us now."  Shippo said wearily.

            "I know."  Kagome replied, set her pack down and pulled out her bedroll and sleeping bag.  She was just as weary as Shippo and ready to get a few hours of rest before they continued on.  After she was settled in she opened the covers a bit and smiled at Shippo.  "Come on Shippo.  We can share."  She said and the kitsune dove happily into the covers and curled p next to her stomach.  Within a minute, they were both sound asleep.

            "I see a cave Lord Sesshoumaru!"  Jaken yelled over the driving rain to his master, who was holding a shivering Rin in his arms.

            "Where?"  He asked his retainer coldly.

            "Straight ahead milord."  He answered fearfully and Sesshoumaru headed for the cave.  However, once he entered he found that it was already occupied…

~ And that's it for the first chapter.  Not to worry, I'll have the next out soon.  IF, I get reviews!  So review!  Thanks! ~


	2. Choose Wisely

**Always Doesn't Last Forever**

Chapter 2:  Choose Wisely 

**Disclaimer:  I own nothing off Inuyasha!  Just the plot and any original characters!**

            Sesshoumaru looked at the creature bundled in the strange blankets in cold calculating anger.  So, he would have to clean the cave out a bit…  It was no matter to him, it smelled human and humans were worthless to him.  He set Rin down next to Jaken and moved to slice the human apart; only to find he was blocked by what looked to be a human dressed in black.  Its face was hidden as well except for a pair of dark purple eyes. However, the being in black had no scent at all, shorter than Sesshoumaru by a few inches the only thing that he could tell about it was that it wasn't afraid of him.

            "Since when does the "Honorable" Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands kill fellow travelers?"  Asked the being in a voice that was neither male nor female sounding.

            Sesshoumaru said nothing and flexed his claws as he prepared to spill the being's blood as well as the humans.  Behind him, Rin made a startled yelp as she was lifted off the ground by her throat; slowly being strangled.  "Think carefully Western Lord.  Should you try to attack me I can easily snap her neck."  It threatened.

            "What do you want?!"  Sesshoumaru snarled and Rin was lowered to the ground.

            "I?  I have no need of mortal things; however, I do require a protector for the woman and the kitsune kit that she claims as hers."  

            "What!?  Lord Sesshoumaru does the bidding of no one!"  Jaken screeched indignantly.

            "Be silent toad.  Your life is of no value to me and I assure you, what I want dead _remains_ dead."  The being threatened.

            "Why can't you protect the wench yourself?"  Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

            "I have other duties to attend to that require my attention.  What will it be Western Lord?  Are you honorable?  Or are you just another youkai oath-breaker?"

            "What is in it for me?"  Sesshoumaru asked in a bored tone.

            "Think about it.  You are traveling with a rapidly growing human girl.  Who will teach her the things that only another woman, a human woman, would know?  You?  Please!  I am in no mood for amusements."  The being said scornfully.

            Sesshoumaru was quiet.  _There is some truth to what she says.  Rin does need to learn things that only another human could teach her and I do not want just some lowly peasant instructing her.  Very well, I will agree.  For Rin's sake…_  "Agreed."  He said aloud in a haughty tone.

            "A wise choice."  The being murmured, moved past him, and headed towards the entrance.  It stopped next to Rin and touched her throat briefly before moving on and disappeared into the rain.  Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat and looked over at Rin.

            "Rin is okay.  Rin's throat doesn't hurt any more!"  She exclaimed happily and ran over to Sesshoumaru.  He placed his hand gently on her head and looked down at the human that he'd agreed to protect.

            "Jaken, start a fire."  He commanded.

            "Yes, milord."  He agreed and immediately began to set up as he was told.  Searching for dry wood that was already in the cave.  After a small fire was going Sesshoumaru nudged Rin over to it and then moved back towards the blankets and sniffed delicately.  _It's_ _Inuyasha's wench!_  He realized in disgust._  But what is she and the kitsune doing so far from the worthless hanyou?_  He wondered._  Feh.  The half-breed can't even control his own wench.  How pathetic._  He decided and went to go stand near the entrance of the cave.

            Kagome woke to see a pair of dark brown eyes looking intently into hers.  Naturally, she did what any modern girl would do, she screamed.

            "Sesshoumaru-sama!"  Rin cried and ran to the youkai.

            Kagome shut up instantly as her mind leaped into action.  _Sesshoumaru-sama?  That means…_  She trailed off, praying that she was wrong and looked towards then entrance to the cave that she and Shippo had found.  And there he was, a face that was the picture of masculine beauty carved from ice and frozen with cruelty.  Long, white-silver hair that looked to be as silky as the finest silk in the world.  A dark blue crescent moon marked his brow and twin stripes adorned each cheek.  His cold gold eyes looked at her in disgust.  _Oh hell, Kagome.  What have you gotten into now?_  She asked herself, even as she pulled herself together to face the demon lord.

            "What do you want?"  She asked after she climbed out of her sleeping bag.

            "Foolish wench!  Whatever the Lord Sesshoumaru wants he takes!  He need not explain himself to filth like you!"  Jaken yelled and waved his staff at her.

            "Don't be mean, Jaken!"  Rin cried and ran back to Kagome and looked up at her.  "Rin is sorry for scaring you."  She apologized and wrapped her little arms around Kagome's legs.

            "It's okay."  Kagome said and smiled down reassuringly at the little girl as she knelt down to her eye level.  _What is such a sweet child doing traveling with a cruel monster like him?_  She wondered to herself.  _Perhaps you shouldn't be so judgmental._  She scolded herself.  _After all, what do you know about him except for what Inuyasha told you?_  "What do you want?"  She asked again, but more politely this time.

            "The same could be asked of you.  Who is that being that guards you?"  He returned coolly.

            Kagome stared at him and tilted her head to the side in confusion.  _Huh?_  She wanted to ask but didn't.  "I don't understand."  She said carefully; when she'd gone to sleep only she and Shippo had been here.

            "I thought you might say that."  He muttered and glared at her before turning to face the rain that was slowly beginning to lighten up.  "You are to travel with me from now on.  I, Sesshoumaru, require a teacher from Rin and sadly, you are the best prospect I have seen as of yet."

            At first Kagome was too stunned to say anything but just when Sesshoumaru was beginning to think she'd gone mute she found her voice with a vengeance.  "What?!"  She growled and stood up to face him.

            "You heard me wench."  He replied calmly.

            "But I can't!  I have to find the rest of the shards of the Shikon no Tama!"  She protested.

            "Why?"

            "Because I'm the one that shattered it!  It's my responsibility now that Inu-"  She cut off suddenly and looked away.  Inuyasha's business was his own she wasn't going to let it touch her any longer.  _Fool me once damn you.  Fool me twice damn me.  I'm so tired of being fooled and played…_  She thought sadly.

            Sesshoumaru studied the girl thoughtfully under a mask of cold indifference.  Her emotions were as open to him as a book and the sorrow she felt all but engulfed his senses.  _All of that because of a worthless hanyou?  What did he do to deserve such?_  He wanted to demand of her but remained silent.  "Now that what?"  He asked instead.

            "N-Now that Inuyasha has other umm… things to deal with."  She answered as truthfully as she could.

            "Fine.  When time permits I, Sesshoumaru, will help you gather the shards of that worthless bead."

            "Agreed.  But only if Shippo can come with me."  Kagome said respectfully but stood her ground.  She would not leave Shippo behind.

            "What do I care if the kitsune comes?  Bring him if you wish."  He said and stepped out of the cave and into the sunlight.

            Kagome turned back to her sleeping bag to wake Shippo and gather her things again.  She just hoped that she wouldn't regret her decision to travel with Sesshoumaru.  She'd just gotten free of one brother, why did she have to run into the other one?

            Lady Fate watched in satisfaction as the small band of travelers left the cave to head for Sesshoumaru's home.  While she hated to threaten Sesshoumaru; well honestly it hadn't bothered her a bit, after all, what was he compared to her?  However, she was pleased with the way things had turned out.  She need not watch Kagome every second now and she knew that Sesshoumaru would keep his word.  And so, she faded with the next gust of wind…

~ Wow a new chapter already.  For those who are reading 'Times of Change' (no this isn't an advertisement for my other fic) don't worry!  The chapters on that story are longer so it takes a bit longer before I can update.  Now then, I was really surprised, and flattered, by the number of reviews I received for chapter 1.  I hope I get as many for chapter 2…  In case no one knew this I really hate copying from other people and I will try to keep this as original as possible.  Suggestions are welcomed of course *smiles* but I hope to make this a different, but good, story for readers to enjoy.  Lady Fate isn't a real major character, she just flits in and out as it suits her (much like fate eh?)  Well  I'm going to work on 'Times' and then back to this one. Till next time and please review! ~  


	3. Memories and Songs

**Always Doesn't Last Forever**

Chapter 3:  Memories and Songs 

Sesshoumaru watched the human discreetly out of the corner of his eye as she chatted with Rin and the young fox kitsune.  She was pleasant enough he supposed, she didn't attempt to try and speak with him, not that he would have answered if she had, and seemed content to entertain the two children.  _Who as that being though?_  He wondered with a frown.  He, Sesshoumaru, was used to taking orders from no one and yet he had agreed to protect this human woman-child just as surely as he protected Rin.  _Why do I even care?  Rin is human; she'll die one day soon no matter what._  He thought pessimistically. 

            "Rin is getting tired."  Rin said suddenly.  

            Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky and noted the fast approaching darkness.  "We'll camp here."  He said and they all immediately stopped.

            The human dropped her pack from her shoulders and let out a soft sigh of relief as she rubbed the aching muscles.

            "Kagome, are you alright?"  Asked the kitsune worriedly.

            "I'm fine Shippo."  She reassured the kit and laughed when he leaped into her arms and hugged her.

            _Why are they being so openly affectionate with one another?_  Sesshoumaru wondered.  _Humans, with the sole exception of Rin, care for nothing but themselves and whatever power they can claim._  It was a lesson that he'd learned very well from his stepmother…

*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*

            Sesshoumaru, now ten, watched before his very eyes as his father changed from a good loving father, to one that could barely stand the sight, or smell, of him.  When his own mother, Gin, had died he and his father had become close in their struggle to overcome their grief.  But now, his father had taken a new wife; a _human_ wife named Kirei.  As her name foretold she was very beautiful, but to Sesshoumaru, it was a beauty that was only skin deep.

            Slowly, the years went by and Sesshoumaru changed from a once loving child, to a withdrawn teen, and finally into a cold man made up of ice for the race that had made him such.  Kirei had yet to bare a child to Lord Inutaisho, although their had been many miscarriages and still births.  When he was younger, Inutaisho, for he could no longer call him father, had beaten him nearly to death every time Kirei lost a child.  Almost as if by punishing the child he had could make up for the child he'd lost.  Sesshoumaru had nearly died many times because of his father's wrath but he never made a sound and he never cried.  And while the marks upon his body faded, leaving no scars behind, the cuts upon his heart and soul scarred.

            And then one day, it happened.  Kirei had finally managed to birth a live child, a hanyou.  The Lord of the Western Lands was ecstatic; at long last he'd been given a son by his beloved human wife.  He named him Inuyasha.

            Once he was told of the birth Sesshoumaru nodded but revealed not outward emotion.  He cared not at all.  And while he hated the mother, he could not condemn a child as well.  Especially one that shared his blood.  But he did not want to see the child just yet, and so, it was nearly six months before he did.  It was the day that the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands had to leave to visit another kingdom concerning treaties.  It was on that fateful day he'd been walking by the nursery when he'd heard the hanyou start to cry and the child's caretaker had been unable to soothe him.

            Deciding now was as good a time as any to meet his half brother, Sesshoumaru walked into the nursery.  To say that chaos reigned would be a lightly made statement.  The child was wailing and the nurses were running all over the place trying to soothe the child.  _Idiot humans._  Sesshoumaru thought as he went over to the child and picked him up.  Instantly the wailing stopped.

            Hanyou and youkai looked at each other for a long moment.  The babe's amber eyes stared into Sesshoumaru's golden ones.  A bond had been formed then, and Sesshoumaru knew that no matter what the cost he would protect his brother from his father, protect him as no one had protected him…

*~*~*~*~*~* End Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*

            "Sesshoumaru?"  Kagome asked softly as she continued to hold the bowl of soup that Jaken had prepared to the silent youkai lord.  He'd been staring up into the night sky for a long time now, almost as though he were thinking about some important matter.

            "What do you want human?"  He asked her cruelly.

            Kagome sighed softly at her travel companion of two days and gently took his hand in hers and put the bowl into it and then went straight back to Shippo and Rin.

            Sesshoumaru looked at the bowl of soup in his hand and for once he didn't know if he should feel angry or grateful.  The human should not have touched him of course but she had served his food to him.  Well in a sense anyway.  In the end he decided not to care at all and ate his soup elegantly.

            Kagome watched the youkai lord out of the corner of her eye and wondered why he and Inuyasha hated each other so much.  _Inuyasha._  She thought sadly.  He'd been her first love but she'd never been his at all.  She just hoped that he was happy, wherever he was.

            "Kagome, would you please sing a song?"  Shippo asked her sleepily.

            "Rin would like a song too."  Rin chimed in, just as tired as the kitsune kit.

            Kagome smiled at the two children and tucked a blanket around both of them.  "Okay."  She agreed and softly began to sing.

_Some say love, it is a river; that drowns the tender reed._

_Some say love, it is a razor; that leaves your soul to bleed._

_Some say love, it a hunger, an endless aching need._

_I say love, it is a flower and you; it's only seed._

_It's the heart, afraid of breaking.  That never learns to dance._

_It's the dream afraid of waking.  That never takes the chance._

_It's the one who won't be taken.  Who cannot seem to give._

_And the soul, afraid of dying.  That never learns to live._

_When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long._

_That you think that love is only for the lucky and the strong._

_Just remember in the winter, far beneath the bitter snow._

_Lies the seed that with the sun's love in the spring becomes the rose._

            When she was finished both of the children were sound asleep.  She didn't know why she'd sung that particular song except that it just seemed to fit her mood.  She glanced up then and saw both Sesshoumaru and Jaken watching her intently.  "Well, ah, goodnight."  She said uncomfortably and laid down beside the children.

            In the distance a wolf howled, and the sound sent shivers down her back, although it wasn't from fear.  Over the years she'd come to respect those creatures that were either pack animals or ran alone.  As she fell asleep she wondered which Sesshoumaru was, a pack leader or a lone wolf.

            A silent figure watched quietly from up above.  So far all was well.  And while there was much pain that needed to healed she knew that time and love were the best cures of all…


	4. Welcome Home

**Always Doesn't Last Forever**

Chapter 4:  Welcome Home 

**Disclaimer:  I own nothing off Inuyasha!  Just the plot and any original characters!**

To Kagome it seemed that they had walked for days before finally arriving at Sesshoumaru's castle.  But in the end it was all worth it.  His castle was by the sea, something that she never would have expected.  As they walked out of the woods and into the grassland she knew it was a sight that she would never forget.  Although it was seated high upon the sea cliffs the plains surrounding the castle were covered with flowers, scenting the air sweetly with their fragrance.  

"It's beautiful."  She said softly.

Sesshoumaru did not look at her directly but his eyes shifted over to her face.  "Yes."  He agreed and started to walk towards his home.  As they drew closer to the castle Kagome could see that a large number of youkai were waiting for them.  Something on her face must have given away the fact that she was afraid because Rin slipped her hand into hers and smiled at the older girl encouragingly.  "They're my servants."  Sesshoumaru said coolly and Kagome relaxed, but only a little.  

"Welcome home milord."  Said an old dog youkai as he bowed formally to his master.

"It pleases this Sesshoumaru that you are well again."  Replied the youkai lord.

"I'm afraid milord will not be pleased for long once he learns that the Lady Haruko is coming to stay for a few weeks with milord."

"Why?"  Sesshoumaru demanded softly.

"I know not milord."  Answered the old youkai humbly.

"Fine.  Kado, prepare a bath for the Lady Rin and Lady Kagome."  He commanded the older youkai and then strolled into the castle.

"As milord wishes."  Kado replied with a bow before he turned to the two humans.  "This way if you please…"

            Sesshoumaru was furious.  Coldly, dangerously, totally in control angry._  How dare Haruko return here!_ He wanted to snarl but did not.  Such was below him and the one thing he'd learned to have at all times was absolute control over all of his emotions.

            As soon as he entered his quarters Sesshoumaru stripped out of his clothes and went to his private bathing chamber.  He really needed to relax, especially after spending so much time with a wench like the one he now had under his protection.

            "Why must I always be the one to deal with things such as this?"  He wondered aloud as he slid into the hot spring.  He was so tired, not physically, but mentally.  Tired of having to think, of having to fight of demons trying to claim his land.  _Or by trying to marry me for it_.  He added sarcastically.

            "Milord?"  Kado's voice called out.

            "Yes, Kado?"  Sesshoumaru answered calmly.

            "Where do you want Lady Kagome's quarters to be?"

            "Place her next to my own."      

            "Are you sure milord?  Those quarters are for your future Lady Wife."  Kado reminded his lord hesitantly and entered the bath chamber.

            Sesshoumaru sighed and smiled slightly.  Kado had served his family for generations and took his duties very seriously.  "Kado, do you honestly think I'm going to be able to take a mate anytime soon?"  He asked in amusement.

            "Perhaps if milord actually got to know a woman he liked…" Kado answered with a stern frown.

            _Ah, Kado.  What would I do without you?_  Sesshoumaru wondered fondly.  "That remains to be seen."  He replied and began to wash his hair.

            "The Lady you brought is very beautiful."

            "Perhaps if you're blind and a human."

            "Milord!"  Kado scolded.

            "Peace Kado."  Sesshoumaru said after he rinsed his hair out and stood to soap his body and tail.  "The human wench is merely under my protection for a time.  And to instruct Rin."  He added the last almost as an after-thought.

            Kado frowned and went to get his lord's drying cloth and robe.  "That's all very well and good but who will take care of my lord when I am gone?"  He grumbled.

            Sesshoumaru finished rinsing then and shook his head wryly as he accepted the drying cloth and began to towel himself dry.  "I think you'll be here for awhile yet Kado."  He stated.

            "Perhaps my lord, but who knows what the Lady Fate has in store for us?"

            "Kagome looks pretty!"  Rin exclaimed.

            "Thank you, Rin."  Kagome said although she herself wasn't too sure about that fact.  She was dressed in a beautiful traditional kimono that was a light forest green in color and had delicate blue flowers embroidered upon it.  She had pulled her hair up halfway in an intricate wooden clip but she felt… strange without her regular clothes on.

            "I think so too, Kagome."  Shippo added his opinion as he jumped into the older girl's arms.

            "Thank you Shippo."  She said gratefully and hugged him.

            "Come on.  Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't like it when Rin's late for supper."  Rin said and pulled the older girl out of her room and led her as quickly as possible to the dinning hall.

            The castle was very beautifully designed and decorated.  It was obviously meant to be both a place of defense and a home.  Breathtaking scenes of landscapes of the mountains and sea were strategically placed upon the walls.

            Kagome was so busy looking at everything that she barely noticed that they'd entered the dining hall, and she completely missed Sesshoumaru sitting at the table as her eyes continued to wander the walls.  One painting especially captured her attention and she set Shippo down gently before walking over to the wall it was placed on and studied it more thoroughly.  The artist had painted a storm at sea.  The waves of the ocean crashed furiously against the majestic walls of stone the storm battered them against.  But despite the sky's dark gloominess a ray of sunlight parted through the clouds and touched the very tip of the cliff.   It was a powerful picture; breathtaking yet soothing as well…

            "I take it you approve of my home?"  Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

            Kagome whirled around, no easy feat in the kimono, blushing furiously.  "I'm terribly sorry Sesshoumaru.  I did not mean to be rude."  She answered sincerely and kept her head bowed.

            For a long moment he did not bother to reply and then finally said, "Sit and eat."

            Kagome moved to do as he said and one of the servants came forward to escort her to her place, on Sesshoumaru's right.  Kagome's unease skyrocketed, she wasn't exactly comfortable around the youkai lord and such close proximity made her feel, well, uneasy.

            After they finished their last course of dinner a loud commotion outside drew everyone's attention.  "Stop!  Thief!"  Only to be followed by a masculine laugh that was pure pleasure to hear.

            "What is going on?!"  Sesshoumaru demanded and stood up from the table gracefully.

            "Milord, a thief has entered the castle!"  Kado answered.

            "To be a thief one must be take something, not give something."  Stated an amused voice from behind one of the curtains as he stepped out into the light.  In his hands he carried a sword and two bows; two quivers were also placed upon his back.  

            "Who are you?"  Sesshoumaru demanded as he took in the man's clothing and build.  Tall, with broad shoulders but very lean; he moved with the easy grace of one used to walking silently.  His clothes were a dark gray and obviously designed to fit like a glove while blending into the night, his face was completely covered with a hood except for a slit that allowed him to see the man's eyes.  They were a pale icy blue.

            "Currently?  An errand boy.  Tomorrow?  Perhaps a king or a peasant."  He answered and somehow managed to bow to the youkai lord even with the weapons in his hands.

            "What is your purpose?"  Sesshoumaru asked.

            "To deliver these weapons to the Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru, afterwards I am to serve both the Lady and Lord until my lady bids me to return to her."  He answered.

            "Who is your lady?"  Sesshoumaru growled.

            "The same one who bid you protect Lady Kagome."  He answered and his icy blue eyes flashed in amusement even as Sesshoumaru's darkened in anger.

            "And you are?"

            "I am called Hunter, milord."

            "An odd name for one who hides their face."  Sesshoumaru said coldly.

            "Yes milord."  Hunter said and bowed once again to Sesshoumaru before turning to bow to Kagome.  "Milady, these are for you."  He said formally and handed her a beautifully made bow of  a silvery metal and a quiver full of silver arrows.  He pulled one of the arrows out for a moment to show her the tip and she was amazed to see that the tip, while deadly, was made of a beautiful crystal like stone.  "Never will you need to worry that you're string will break nor that your arrow will fly true.  My lady herself had these for you and so they will always return to you by the end of the day if you cannot retrieve the arrows yourself."  He explained and bowed once more before offering the sword to Sesshoumaru.

            Sesshoumaru pulled the sword free of its scabbard and looked at the beautiful weapon in his hand with something very akin to awe.  The sword's blade was made of the very same material that Kagome's arrow tips were and the edge of the blade held the same deadly sharpness that his own claws did, but to a greater degree.  The hilt of the blade was made of he same silvery metal as Kagome's bow and delicate markings had been etched into the hilt for decoration.  "A sword made for a great ruler.  Never will you need to worry that the edge will grow dull nor fear it will break.  The edge is deadly enough to slice through bone and stone alike.  But it will accept no other to use it except for those of your family if you choose to accept such gifts."  Hunter warned them.

            "What do these markings mean?"  Sesshoumaru asked.

            "Yours says 'honor and truth' milord.  Milady's says 'light into the darkness'."  He answered.

            "What about yours?"  Shippo asked as he stared at the midnight black bow Hunter had kept.

            "Justice is always blind."  He answered good-naturedly and slung the bow onto his back.

            "Who has made such weapons and what are they made of?"  Sesshoumaru wanted to know, and managed to slide the sword back into its scabbard despite the fact that he had only one hand.

            "They were made by the last Forgotten Guardians milord, two of whom you shall probably never meet in this dimension, and the metals are of Learian origin.  A deceased race that milord and milady will never know."  Hunter answered, his voice sad now.  "I am allowed to say no more about the makers."  He added.

            "I see."  Sesshoumaru said coolly and studied the man before him briefly.  "Take off your hood so that I may see the face of my new servant."  He ordered.

            Hunter did so without hesitation and Kagome literally had to keep herself from gasping.  His hair was very thick and black as the night.  It came just to his shoulders, giving him a roguish look.  His skin was lightly tanned and his face, though not as refined as Sesshoumaru's, was handsome.  _Sesshoumaru still looks better though._  Kagome thought to herself and didn't notice the slight smile that appeared on Hunter's face.

            "You may stay."  Sesshoumaru decided, an obvious dismissal.

            "Thank you milord."  Hunter said formally and bowed to his new lord and then followed a beckoning Kado out of the dining room.

            "Should we trust him?"  Kagome asked Sesshoumaru without thinking.  He looked at her coldly and somehow managed to stand even straighter as he looked down at her.

            "I trust no one."  He stated and swept out of the room.

            "Well that went well."  Kagome said with a sigh and looked at the two children.  "Come on you two, let's go get cleaned up."  The two nodded and followed the older girl happily out of the hall.

            ****


	5. Words of Warning

**Always Doesn't Last Forever**

Chapter 5:  Words of Warning 

**Disclaimer:  I own nothing off Inuyasha!  Just the plot and any original characters!**

            As the week passed, Sesshoumaru and his new 'guests' managed to get along well enough with one another.  Hunter spent most of his time divided between Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and the children.  His most redeeming quality, in Sesshoumaru's opinion, was that he was an excellent caretaker for Rin.  Hunter was also beginning to slowly take over a lot of Kado's duties, thus allowing the old youkai to assume a more comfortable place in the household.  Although Sesshoumaru was at first angry to have the young, healthy man tend to him but one day, while Sesshoumaru was having trouble putting on his kimono with one hand Hunter came in and helped him, yapping the whole time about something Rin and the youkai child had done, bowed and then left.  When Sesshoumaru had looked down he was surprised to see himself properly clothed.

            As for Kagome, he was both a good friend and guard.  And every morning and every night he played the part of her handmaiden.  After she rose, bathed, and then dressed he would come in and weave her hair into an artful display of hair with ribbons to match whatever outfit she chose to wear that day.  Unfortunately, when she'd tried to undo his weavings the first time all that happened was the ribbons got tangled and he had to spend close to an hour and a half getting her hair untangled.  He was also helping her to master the bow and arrows he'd given her.

            But to Shippo and Rin, he was an older brother and babysitter rolled into one.  He'd keep them entertained for hours by playing games with them, often making a few up, and he was a wonderful storyteller.  Lady Fate seemed to be smiling down upon them all; however, such was not the case for a certain hanyou…

            "What do you mean you don't know where Kagome is!?"  Sango demanded and stalked toward Inuyasha.

            "Feh!  Why should I care about that wench?  She couldn't even protect herself."  He retorted and turned his face away from her to gaze off into the distance.

            "You jerk!  You _swore_ to protect her!  You're nothing more than a liar!"  Sango screamed at him.

            Inuyasha snarled and probably would have yelled something back but an arrow flying dangerously close to Sango's head stopped all of them.

            "Kikyo."  Miroku said softly and hurriedly moved beside Sango in a show of support.  The un-dead miko had another arrow notched in her bow and was watching Sango with a murderous look in her eyes.

            "No one speaks to Inuyasha like that."

            "Did you do something to Kagome, you jealous bitch?"  Sango nearly growled.

            Inuyasha stood watching all of this with a sort of dazed look on his face.  They were on the outskirts of the village, thankfully, and after a weeks worth of searching for Kagome, Sango had finally lost it.  And now, Kikyo was ready to make her pay.

            "Prepare to die."  Kikyo said tonelessly and before any of them could move she released another arrow.  Inuyasha watched in horror as it flew straight towards Sango...  But even as Inuyasha and the others watched in frozen horror a dark blur struck Kikyo's arrow, pining it to a tree.  It was an arrow… made out of a midnight black metal.

            "If I were you soul stealer, I'd be careful about how far I push milady's anger."  Called a voice from above them.

            "What the…?"  Inuyasha muttered and like the others, looked up in the trees for whoever had spoken.  On a large tree limb stood a man in dark brown clothes that blended into the tree bark.  His midnight black hair was shoulder length and wasn't bound back in a ponytail.  But his most arresting feature was his icy blue eyes, which were currently looking at Kikyo in contempt.  He jumped down then and landed directly in front of Sango.

            "Who are you?"  Kikyo demanded.

            "I am called Hunter."  He answered coolly.

            "What do you want?"  Inuyasha wanted to know.

            "From her?  Interesting question; personally, I've always believed that the dead should stay dead and respect the living but no everyone shares my views."  He answered calmly, oblivious to the hate filled glared Kikyo was sending him.  He turned around then and bowed formally to Sango.  "You are Lady Sango correct?"  He asked.

            "Yes."

            "Excellent."  He said with a grin.  "Lady Kagome asked me to tell you that she was well and happy.  Shippo is also with her and they are both doing splendidly."  He added with a nod.

            "You've seen Kagome?  Where is she?"  Inuyasha asked eagerly.

            Hunter turned back around and looked over at Inuyasha.  "The Lady Kagome is no longer your concern.  You made your choice Inuyasha, from the moment you spilled your seed into a womb that was made of earth and death."

            "How did you-"

            "Know?  That's my secret."  Hunter answered with a grin.  "Now I must bid you good day; I have other duties to attend to."  He stated and walked over to where his arrow still pierced Kikyo's and pulled it out.  "But before I go, I need to issue a few words of warning to the soul stealer."

            "I am coming exceedingly close to killing you."  Kikyo snarled.

            "With a bow and arrow?  Not in this lifetime."  He replied and started to laugh.  It was a pleasant sound actually, full and deep with no restrictions; however, it still managed to send chills down Kikyo's spine.

            "What are you?  A demon?"  Inuyasha asked and his claws went into 'ready to attack' mode.

            "Not a demon.  Not a human.  Not a hanyou.  For now I'm just a messenger what tomorrow brings… only time will tell."  He answered and gazed off at the sky for a moment before snapping his eyes on Kikyo's.  "Listen well soul stealer, for I will only give this warning once.  Should you harm or threaten to harm either Lady Sango or the priest Miroku and any of their companions you're… life, such as it is, will be forfeit."  He said coldly.

            "What do you mean by that!?"  Inuyasha growled.

            "I mean that if she poses as a threat then she'll not have to worry about dragging you to hell."  He replied and smiled viciously at the undead miko.  "Because I'll send her there myself if she does not heed milady's warnings."

            "You mean Kagome told you to kill her?"  Sango asked, stunned.

            "No, Lady Kagome did not.  Milady did, just as it was milady who secured Lady Kagome's new protector."  He answered and his features softened once again, wiping the cruel look of his face.  "I bid you farewell now."  He said and after bowing to Miroku and Sango he jumped back up into the tree and then leapt from branch to branch, steadily leaving them behind.

            "This is not finished yet.  I will be back."  Kikyo stated and then she too disappeared into the forest.

            "Does anyone care to explain just what in the hell is going on!?"  Inuyasha yelled.

            "We're hosting a ball?  Wonderful!"  Hunter exclaimed as he looked through the shelves in Sesshoumaru's study, hunting for a book that Sesshoumaru had requested he find for him.

            "Not very likely."  Sesshoumaru answered calmly causing Hunter to turn and scowl at him.

            "Now why would you say that?  Just think of the dancing, the food, the people, the hint of mystery and scandal that always floats around…"  He drawled off with a smile when he noticed Sesshoumaru watching him as he would a strange and foolish bug.

            "You actually care for such things?"

            "Of course.  It is often at balls such as things that hints of great things to come are foreshadowed."  He answered good-naturedly.

            "You are most strange."

            "At least I'm not boring."  He retorted as he pulled out the book Sesshoumaru requested and brought it to him.

            "No.  That is one thing you never are."  Sesshoumaru said thoughtfully.  "Why are you not afraid of me?"  He asked.

            "For the same reason that Rin and Lady Kagome are not."  Hunter answered, causing Sesshoumaru's thoughts to turn in a different direction.  Kagome had lost her initial fear of him quickly after that first week had past.  And while she was always careful not to offend him, she had no qualms about teasing him.  It was a refreshing change from the simpering looks at attitudes that he was used to from most females.

            "Why doesn't she fear me?"  He asked aloud.

            "Perhaps because she knows she doesn't need to?"  Hunter answered softly as he left Sesshoumaru alone in his study.

            "Shippo!  Come back here!"  Kagome called with a laugh as she chased the young kitsune right around a corner and ran into something very big and hard.  She would have fallen but an arm reached out and caught her quickly.

            "Foolish.  Do you always race around my castle like a heathen?"  Sesshoumaru asked.

            "Perhaps."  Kagome answered and looked up at his eyes before smiling.  She's learned very quickly that Sesshoumaru controlled his emotions far more than Inuyasha and had to pay more attention to his body language to gauge the way he felt.  Right now his eyes were gentle with a hint of amusement in them and something else that she didn't recognize as well.

            "Little wench.  Don't you know that's a good way to be hurt?"  He asked and rubbed her cheek softly with his clawed hand.  He was pleased when she leaned into the soft caress like a kitten starved for affection.

            "But I have you to watch over me, and Hunter."  She replied.

            "And what if we're not there?"

            "Then I'll take care of myself."  She boasted grandly.

            "Perhaps."  He conceded and rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip before stepping away.  "Hunter is looking for you."  He said.

            "Okay."  Kagome replied in a sort of daze.  Sesshoumaru had to fight to keep a satisfied grin off his face.  He liked to fluster this wonderfully innocent woman.  _It's good to know that her exposure to my worthless brother has not tainted her._  He thought.  _What do I care?  She is a human!  Just like Inuyasha's mother…_  Sesshoumaru frowned then and walked away from Kagome, lost in his thoughts.  _I will not make the same mistake my father did.  I will never trust a human!  Never!_

            "Sesshoumaru..."  Kagome said softly and reached up to touch her lips.  For a moment he'd looked at her so kindly, gently, perhaps even affectionately before looking at her with pure contempt.  "What did I do?"  She asked softly aloud.  Silence answered her and it was with a sad look upon her face that she continued her search for Shippo.

            Lady Fate sighed and shook her head.  The pup was still not willing to let go of his memories and was holding on to his past.  Not that she could really blame him but still, it was so frustrating!  She would be patient though, and wait to see how things went before interfering again.  Hunter on the other hand…

**~ Well not too much interaction this time eh?  I forgot that people might want to know what Inuyasha and the others were doing so I put them in this chapter.  Aren't I sweet?  Anyways, there's more to come so don't forget to review!  As for Sesshoumaru seeming out of character (he's got to be nice sometime people) besides he likes Kagome for who she is, he just doesn't like what she is.  Poor babies, hopefully they'll get it figured out soon.  Next chapter enters the Lady Haruko.  Thanks everyone for reviewing! ~**


	6. Culture and Unseen Help

**Always Doesn't Last Forever**

Chapter 6:  Culture and Unseen Help 

**Disclaimer:  I own nothing off Inuyasha!  Just the plot and any original characters!**

"Good evening Lady Kagome."  Hunter greeted as he strode onto her bedroom.

            "Hunter!"  Kagome yelped and hurriedly threw on her robe.

            "No time for that today!  Guests will be arriving soon and you are to be the Lord Sesshoumaru's hostess."  He reminded her as he placed an intricately designed dress on the bed.

            "What?!  I told him that I wouldn't!"

            "Details milady."  He replied and waved his hand absently.  "You've five minutes to get into that dress before I come back in."  He warned her with a mischievous grin and strutted out of the room.

            Kagome growled out a few curses that would have made a weathered seaman and was more than a little grateful that she'd kept the towel wrapped around her body when she'd gotten out of the bath.  She picked up the dress carefully and studied the stunning design.  It was not a kimono and seemed to be styled after medieval European dresses.  The material was a brilliant emerald green in color and shimmered in the fading light of day.  It was long-sleeved, but the sleeves were transparent and fitted closely to her arm.  The folds of the gown were long enough to gently sweep the floor, and the fabric!  It was so soft and silky to the touch and when she put it on the cloth felt wonderfully light. 

"You look beautiful." Hunter said from the doorway.

            Kagome barely managed to stifle her scream as she whirled around and glared angrily at him.  " Don't you ever knock?!" She demanded.

            "Fraid not." He answered with a grin and walked inside the room.  In his arms he carried three boxes, which he promptly set down on the bed.  

            "Bottom box are slippers, middle box is jewelry, and the top, well it is my favorite."  He informed her as he opened the lid of the first box.

            "And that would be?" She asked curiously.

Hunter reached into the box and pulled out two very long ribbons and a delicate golden chain that had small bells attached to it.  The bells chimed sweetly in his hands and Kagome smiled in pleasure.

            "How lovely." She said as she moved to stand next to him.

            "They are, aren't they?"  He asked, pleased that she liked the gifts.  " They were made by the same people who made yours and Lord Sesshoumaru's weapons."  He informed her as he moved to stand behind her and buried his hands in her hair.

            "Ack! What are you doing?"  She yelped as he quickly brushed her damp hair.

             "I am weaving milady's hair.  Tis a Learian custom, and is very beautiful to see on a women."  He answered and picked up the ribbons and chain and set to work.

Kagome sighed and studied the ribbons for a moment.  One was the exact some color of her dress but the other was white; both ribbons were made from the same material as her dress.

Hunter, seeing her interest, decided to elaborate.  "In the Learian culture, all young boys are taught how to weave hair so that when they marry they will be able to weave their wife's hair with ribbons of their colors."

            "What do you mean of their colors?"

            "Oh sorry, I forgot.  The colors of their house.  Since you don't belong to me, or any male that I am aware of, I decided that the green and white colors should be your own."  He explained.

            "So only husbands do this for their wives?"

            "Yes.  In Learian culture, it is a thing that only married women or women who are betrothed do."

            "So why are you 'weaving' my hair?"  She asked.

            "Because neither you nor I are Learian and it looks very lovely."  He answered.  "There.  Finished."  He said proudly and handed her a mirror so that she could inspect his handiwork.

            There was no way to explain how Hunter had managed to arrange her hair.  He had woven the ribbons, chain, and her hair into a wonderfully complicated design.  'Weaving' was indeed the best thing to call this method.

            "How do I undo all of this."  She asked warily.

            "You don't.  I'll have to do it for you."  He answered and then grinned evilly.  "Unless, of course, you'd like to try."  Kagome glared at him as he opened the second box.  This time he took out a pair of simple gold earrings, a gold heart-shaped necklace, and another long golden chain with bells on it.  Kagome put on the earrings and the necklace while Hunter looped the chain around her waist and let the ends dangle down the front.  Finally, he opened the last box and bent down to put the slippers on her feet.

            "Are we done yet?"  Kagome mock-whined as she smiled at him.

            "Almost."  He answered and led her to a large vanity.  He quickly but carefully applied some eye make-up to her eyes and shimmery rouge to her lips.  "Now,"  he said and took a step back top look her over.  "You're ready."  And indeed she was.  The gown was modestly low cut and clung in all the right places to her graceful curves.  The little bit of make-up that Hunter had applied to her face enhanced her natural beauty and gave her a mysterious air.  The bells chimed sweetly with her movements and he tilted his head slightly to listen as a slow grin slid onto his mouth.

            "Why are you looking at me like that?"  Kagome asked suspiciously.

            "I take pleasure in admiring beautiful things milady."  He teased and offered her his arm.  "May I escort you to the Lord Sesshoumaru?"  He asked genteelly.

            Kagome laughed and allowed him to take her hand and slide it through his arm.  "Of course."  Shad answered grandly and managed to hold her composure for a few seconds before bursting into a fit of giggles.  Hunter simply smiled and together they left the room.

            "We're not supposed to be here."  Grumbled a man with dark her and emerald green eyes.  His voice held a wonderful musical lilt to it and a strange accent.

            "Oh, hush.  They don't even know us."  Answered a woman with silvery colored hair and brilliant sapphire eyes.  Like the man, her voice also had the same accent and was just as musical.

            "Why are we doing this again?"  He whined.

            "One reason is because it annoys Sil…  I mean Father.."  She answered with a wink.

            "That's right."  He replied and brightened up immensely.  "It does.  We just have to stay out of the spotlight."

            "Well duh!  Are you sure you're my brother?  He's supposed to be smart.

            "Oh, shut up."  He returned good-naturedly.

            "Awww…  Poor baby!  Hey, isn't that Hunter?"

            "I don't…  Damn!  It is him!"

            "Maybe we should stay waaay out of the spotlight.  And I do mean way out of it.  No causing trouble."

            "I'll agree to that."  He answered and the two looked at each other, nodded, and then left.

            "Good evening my lord."  Hunter called out when he spotted Sesshoumaru lurking in a dark overhang.  "Have our guests, excuse me, your guests arrived yet?"  He asked.  When Sesshoumaru didn't answer and just gazed at something behind Hunter he frowned and looked to see what had captured the dog demons attention so completely.  It was Kagome…  Hunter grinned then but carefully schooled his features back down to a calm façade before he turned back towards Sesshoumaru.  "My lord?"  He called again.

            "What, Hunter?"  Sesshoumaru nearly growled, displeased at having been caught unaware.

            "The guests?  Have they arrived?"  Hunter asked patiently.

            "Yes."

            "Then why are you still in here?!"  He asked in horror.  "You and Kagome are supposed to be hosting this thing remember?!"  He scolded.

            Sesshoumaru shot him a bored and cool look and replied, "Do not assume to tell me what to do."

            Hunter very nearly rolled his eyes but somehow managed to refrain from doing so as he bowed elegantly to Sesshoumaru.  "Yes milord."  He agreed and left the two and headed towards the large throne room where the guests where.

            After he was gone Sesshoumaru's gaze went back to Kagome and she blushed prettily under his scrutiny.  Completely expressionless, he motioned her closer.  While the young lord might have felt no need to speak, Kagome, on the other hand, was quite the opposite.  "Hunter's really excited about all of this."  She said as she came to him, a beautiful smile upon her features.  The golden bells that Hunter had given her chimed sweetly at her graceful movements.  Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly to the side and studied the sound.  "I thought I told you that I wasn't going to be your hostess."  Kagome reminded him, a bit of annoyance in her voice.

            "It was either you or Haruko."  He stated simply, as if that explained everything.

            "Who is Haruko?  I've heard you and Kado speak of her many times."  She replied and gave him a slightly reprimanding look.  "And most of it wasn't very nice."

            Sesshoumaru took her by the arm and said, "that's probably because you where listening where you were not wanted."

            Kagome inwardly flinched at the cold look he gave her then but didn't back down or deny anything.  Sesshoumaru sighed and closed his eyes slightly as he looked down at the woman who stood so trustingly near him.  "You are more troublesome than Rin."  He stated, causing Kagome's eyes to flash in anger.

            "You are so-"  She started but was stopped when he placed his index finger on her lips.

            "Where did you get these?"  He asked and touched one of the bells that Hunter had woven into her hair.

            "Hunter."  She answered, and for a moment something flashed in his eyes but was gone in an instant.

            "I see."  He said as he offered her his arm and allowed her to gently place her hand upon his sleeve.  "Let's go."  And they headed to the throne room as well.

            Lady Haruko was a very beautiful demon and how well she knew it.  Her hair was a light chestnut brown, with black highlights.  Her eyes were the same bright blue of the sky.  She held no facial markings whatsoever upon her body except for a few spots on her back and legs.  _But those don't count._  She reminded herself reassuring as she scanned the room for Sesshoumaru.  Quite a piece of eye candy the young lord was…  Cold and haughty to all those who dared approach him, which made him all the more desirable.  His body was young and hard, and his face held the beauty of his father and mother combined.  Many of the youkai females had wondered what it would be like to have the lord in their beds.  Haruko smiled dangerously as a pleasant thought entered her mind.  _But only I'll ever know that delicious body and the whole Western Lands along with it.  _Haruko's lithe body nearly shivered in anticipation as a few very graphic images rolled across her mind.

            Behind Haruko, two figures looked at each other and very nearly started to laugh at the female dog demon.  But since Hunter was on the prowl they quickly faded from sight…

            Haruko was still in a small state of daydreaming when excited whispers from all around caught her attention.

            "It's the Lord Sesshoumaru!"

            "Is that a human he's with?"

            "That's who he chose to be his hostess?"

            "She's beautiful, for a human."

            "Who is she?"

            "So Sesshoumaru chose that beauty over Haruko?"

            "Perhaps the human has something that Lady Haruko does not?"

            "Hmmm…  I wouldn't mind a taste of that woman…"

            Haruko listened to those whispering around her, about her, and felt her anger rise dangerously close to boiling.  Most of the whispers died down after Sesshoumaru cast the entire assembly a cold look but she still knew what they were thinking.  Haruko watched as Sesshoumaru introduced his _plaything_ to a few influential members of the youkai court and was shocked to see that they were actually charmed by the human!  _How dare she!_  Haruko snarled silently but managed to keep her temper in check as she imagined torturing the whore and killing her ever so slowly…

            "Haruko!  How are you my dear?"  Asked Lady Milina as she rushed up to her.  But it was a false sympathy and the both knew it because most women had wanted the young lord since he had come of age.

            "Perfectly wonderful, Milina, and you?"  She asked with false cheeriness.

            "Honestly?  I'm infuriated."  Answered the other stunning demon as she tossed her dark red hair back out of her face.  "_You_, I can handle as a rival because you are equal to me socially.  But a filthy human!"  She snarled.

            Haruko smiled maliciously and replied, "Careful my dear.  You wouldn't want the Lord Sesshoumaru to learn of what you called his hostess now would you?"  She asked.

            "You wouldn't."  Milina growled.

            "Perhaps."  Haruko answered and sauntered off.

            "This isn't very good, sister."  Said the dark haired man.

            "I know.  Where's Hunter?"  She answered.

            "Entertaining the same group Kagome is, probably to make her more at ease."

            "I wish he'd entertain that woman.  She's too smart by half."

            "Is that a woman's intuition, sis?"

            "Oh hush.  Why don't you go play the dog bone.  Distract her before she gets too close to Kagome and does something like spilling her drink on her or some other petty thing like that."

            "And get chewed up by that bitch?  What's in it for me?"

            The woman turned and raised one elegant eyebrow and although her smile was sweet her eyes positively gleamed with mischief.  "Because if you don't I'm going to tell your wife that you were flirting with a woman."

            "Hey!  That's not true though!"

            "Yep, but I'm not going to tell her that until after you've slept alone for at least a month."

            He sighed and shook his head.  "You're a cruel woman.  Why not let Hunter handle this?"

            "He's still green when it comes to a woman's jealously.  Why else would we be here?"

            "Ah, good point."  He agreed and tapped her chin lightly.  "Try and stay out of trouble sister while I go and… be petty to the _Lady_ Haruko."

            "Of course."  She answered innocently as he disappeared into the throng of dancers.  She looked up at the ceiling and glared.  "I know one particular _Lady_ who'd better be very grateful we're doing this."  She said grumpily and then she too disappeared into the dancers.

            Lady Fate chuckled as she heard the young woman's comment.  She had always taken care of those two's families, ever since their first ancestor had been born.  But that hadn't meant she'd been easy on them.  No, she was cruel and kind by turns, especially to these last two.  But like their ancestors they'd had integrity ingrained into their very souls and could be counted upon to help Hunter and watch over her favorite mortals.  Kagome was doing wonderfully well and Sesshoumaru was being delightfully attentive to her.  _What a coward.  She's using her as a shield to keep all those other females at bay.  Smart pup._  She thought in amusement and continued to watch to see how the night's events turned out…

**~ I want to thank all those people who've been praying for my family and me.  You prayers and good luck wishes have really meant a lot to me but it's not over yet.  I am currently going between two states because one of my very close family members is in the hospital.  I can't promise when I'll be through with this fic, only that I'm working on it at school, hospital, and in the car (when I'm not driving) as a result there are bits and pieces scattered and I have to type them up and post them.  I don't know how long my crazy schedule is going to be.  *smiles slightly*  All I ask is that you don't get impatient, according to my friends it just makes me irritable.  I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.  Oh, here's a question for you guys…  Who do you think the brother and sister are that's helping poor Hunter out?  Thanks again and don't forget to review!  Silver Destiny ~**


	7. Dream of the Past

**Always Doesn't Last Forever**

Chapter 7:  Dream of the Past 

**Disclaimer:  I own nothing off Inuyasha!  Just the plot and any original characters!**

             Sesshoumaru was only half listening to Kagome and the elder council members talk as his eyes scanned the throne room for Haruko.  He knew she was here and like any smart demon who doesn't want an absolute bitch for his mate, he wanted to keep an eye on her.  That's when he spotted her; she was steadily making her way towards him with a slight smile on her face as she took a small sip from her full goblet.  Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly in distaste when he saw that she was drinking blood and would have turned away when some male barreled right into her, causing Haruko to spill her drink on herself and the man spilt his on her as well.

            "I am so sorry milady!"  He apologized frantically and used his hands to try and brush the spilled liquids off her dress, causing them to smear even more.

            _Finally, entertainment._  Sesshoumaru thought darkly as he watched the unfolding scene.

            "Get off of me you fool!"  Haruko snarled and whirled around and would have stalked off yet somehow the clumsy male steeped onto the hem of her dress.  The ripping of material was a beautiful sound to Sesshoumaru's ears as he watched a humiliated Haruko flee the throne room.

            "Oh how horrible!"  Kagome exclaimed softly in sympathy and probably would have gone after the bitch if Sesshoumaru hadn't held her back.

            "Leave her be."  He commanded, ignoring the shocked and angry look she gave him.

            _I really should find the man who embarrassed Haruko so and reward him.  Hell, I might even give him half the Western Lands._  Sesshoumaru thought maliciously.

            "Hunter?  Are you okay?"  Kagome asked and waved her hand in front of his eyes, snapping him back to reality.

            "Yes.  Yes, of course.  I thought I saw someone who looked familiar that's all."  He answered and gave her a warm smile.

            On the other side of the throne room a similar incident happened to Milina except this time the clumsy one was a beautiful young woman who looked like she was about to go into hysterics over the fact that she'd spilled the small tray of food and drink onto a Lady of the court.

            After such embarrassing situations neither Milina nor Haruko would return to that night's festivities.  The two siblings met up with one another again, carefully concealed from probing eyes yet able to see what went on around them.  "Shall we go now?"  He asked.

            "I think so.  The immediate pains are gone."  She answered thoughtfully, carefully scanning the crowd for any as malicious as the two they'd just humiliated, finding none she smiled in satisfaction.

            "Hey look, I think Hunter's getting suspicious."  He said in amusement.

            "Be nice you."  She scolded.  "Actually, he's pretty clever if you ask me.   He's already figured that it's too much of a coincidence and he did glimpse you."

            "Why do women always blame men?"  He asked sorrowfully.

            "Because it's so much fun.  Come on.  We need to get out of here.  No sense in pushing our luck."  She said and if anyone had been watching they would have seen the two vanish into thin air.  A few moments later Hunter arrived at that very spot but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary and returned to the festivities.

            It was nearly dawn before all of Sesshoumaru's guests retired to their chambers.  Kagome looked like she were about to fall asleep standing up and even Hunter's usual boundless energy seemed to have been depleted.  Sesshoumaru studied Kagome carefully as she bid the last guest goodnight.  She'd held up remarkably well under the circumstances and still looked as beautiful as she had when the night had been young.  He scowled then at his thoughts and would have shaken his head but refrained from doing so.

            "Finally."  Kagome said in relief and rubbed her temples.

            "I find myself agreeing with you Lady Kagome."  Hunter said wearily and moved behind her.

            "What are you doing?"  Sesshoumaru asked coldly, barely withholding the growl that threatened to come out of his throat.

            "It's okay, Sesshoumaru."  Kagome said and reached out her hand and touched his arm lightly, too tired to realize what she was doing.  "He fixed my hair earlier and because he's a very cruel person, Hunter decided to make my hair up in a complicated way so now he's the only one who can undo it."  She replied for him.

            Hunter chuckled and pouted teasingly as his hands deftly undid all of his previous work.  "And here I thought I'd done a very well done job!"  He sighed then as the last of her hair came lose of its confines.  "Humans are so hard to please."  He added and placed the ribbons and golden bell chain in her hands.  "I wish you both a good slumber."  He said sincerely, bowed, and then left to seek his own bed.

            Sesshoumaru paid no notice and looked down at the hand that was still touching his arm.  "Aren't you going to bed?"  He asked, looking back at Kagome, who at the moment had her eyes closed.

            "Yes."  She answered after a few long moments.  Sesshoumaru waited, then a little longer, and then a little bit more before finally asking, "shouldn't you be going then?"

            "I am."

            It took a great deal of willpower not to roll his eyes as he scooped the exhausted woman into his embrace and carried her using his arm and tail.  "What are you doing?!"  Kagome grumbled half-heartedly and opened her eyes enough to glare at him.

            "Putting you to bed, unless you prefer to sleep standing up in the throne room?"  He answered coldly.

            "No…"  Kagome said softly and unconsciously cuddled closer to him.  "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."  She managed to say, yawned delicately, and then fell asleep in his arms.

            Sesshoumaru stopped then and stood on the steps that led up to his private quarters where Kagome, Rin, Hunter, and the kitsune kit Shippo, all stayed and studied her.  How could she trust him so completely?  Did she truly not fear him at all?  Why did he care…  Sesshoumaru frowned and resumed his task of returning Kagome to her bedroom.  Once there he looked around immediately for the kit but when he didn't see him he correctly assumed that he was with Rin, which meant that Jaken would be asleep yet still attentive to their needs.

            After Sesshoumaru laid Kagome down on her bed he attempted to get her out of her unusual clothing without ripping the cloth with his claws but that option was soon discarded when his patience ran out.  He did find a nightgown and put that on her so that her modesty would be protected and he pulled the covers over her and then turned to leave.

            "Wait."  Kagome cried in her sleep, her hand reaching out in the empty air.  "Please…"  He heard her whisper brokenly.  "Please don't leave me."

            Sesshoumaru turned back around and studied the young miko yet again.  What was it about this human that for some odd reason stirred his sympathies?  Why did he want to soothe away the pain that so obviously plagued her dreams.  But who was she calling out to?  His bastard of a brother?  That thought made Sesshoumaru very angry and he glared at her; furious that she was able to cause him to feel so many emotions.

            "Daddy…  Please come back to us…"  She whimpered and after a few long seconds lowered her outstretched hand with a whimper and curved her body in a protective fetal position.  It was almost as though she were trying to protect herself from a pain that he could not see.  "Sesshoumaru."  He heard her whimper so soft that if he had not been a dog demon he never would have heard the soft plea.  Against his better judgment he sat down on the bed and removed his shoes and heavy outer clothing.  He left his light inner shirt and his pants on, just in case she awoke before him and started screaming rape.  Then he peeled back the covers and slid his body under them gratefully.  He too was tired and was still a comfortable distance away from the small miko, not that she took up that much room.  And then Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and let sleep take him…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  Dream/Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Brother!"  Inuyasha cried, delighted at seeing his older, and only, sibling.  He quickly left his teacher and ran to meet his older brother.

            "Hello Inuyasha."  Sesshoumaru replied fondly as his younger brother wrapped his arms around his legs.

            "Guess what?!  Father said that we're either going to have a little brother or sister soon!"  He said excitedly and then his little face wrinkled in disgust.  "I hope it's not a girl though, they're useless!"

            Sesshoumaru smiled faintly and rested his hand on his brother's head.  "That is good news."  He said yet inwardly he was snarling.  So…  By luck he had managed to come back in time to hear of Kirei's pregnancy, and in time to protect Inuyasha from Inutaisho's violent anger that was usually physical.

            "Brother?  Are you alright?"  Inuyasha asked worriedly.

            "I am fine."  Sesshoumaru answered.  "Inuyasha, how would you like to stay with me in my quarters while I am here?  This way I won't have to carry you back to your room after you fall asleep during one of my stories."  He offered.

            "Really, Brother?"  Inuyasha asked excitedly and hugged his brother happily when he received a nod in reply.  "Yeah!"  He agreed.

            "Sesshoumaru!"  The Lord Inutaisho called from the entrance of the castle, welcoming his first son and heir.  The whore, Kirei, stood beside him; her hands clasped protectively over her swollen stomach.

            "My Lord."  Sesshoumaru answered formally and bowed to his father.  He made no comment towards the human.

            "Well come then!  No sense in standing outside when there are things to do!"  Inutaisho said joyfully and quickly ushered his sons in.  Completely unaware of his eldest son's contempt for both him and his wife.  _You always act so joyful Inutaisho, until something does not go your way.  No matter.  I am here now and I, Sesshoumaru will protect my brother from you._  He swore silently.

            Three weeks later Sesshoumaru made good on his promise.  After hearing the whore's screams of pain he quickly placed a sleeping spell upon Inuyasha, gathered his young brother into his arms, and leapt into the rafters that held up the ceiling.  Almost as soon as he finished placing a concealing spell upon him and Inuyasha, Inutaisho stormed into his room snarling and yelling for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.  Sesshoumaru watched impassively as the Lord of the Western Lands destroyed his entire room before storming away, leaving the chaotic mess behind.

            But Sesshoumaru did not move from their hiding place and all throughout the night Inutaisho would return, constantly yelling for one of his sons to appear.  And Sesshoumaru began to hate the demon that was his father.  For he knew that Inutaisho would have killed Inuyasha, and tried to kill him, had he gotten his claws on either of them.  And the ice surrounding Sesshoumaru's heart and emotions began to grow even colder and stronger…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  End Dream/Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sesshoumaru jerked awake and sat upright in an effort to calm down his fast beating heart and very nearly panted in an effort to get his breath back.  He had been terrified that night, unsure of whether his spells would hold or not, but not for himself.  He'd been scared for Inuyasha, who was once his brother.

            "Sesshoumaru?"  He heard Kagome call out softly, still half asleep, and then she touched his arm and pulled him to her softly, silently urging him to lay his head on her shoulder.  "It's okay.  I'm here.  You're safe."  She answered, not really awake but still somehow managing too sense that he needed comforting and perhaps in her sleep fogged mind she mistook him for her brother.  Souta had also crawled into bed with her many times so maybe it really was just her brother.  "I'll protect you."  She whispered and stroked his hair softly as sleep fully claimed her again.

            Sesshoumaru was startled to hear the words he whispered many times to Inuyasha echoed back to him by this human girl.  Yet… she was the first to ever tell him such things.  Sesshoumaru shifted a bit and rested his head beside hers so that he could wrap his arm around her slim body and pulled her close to his own.  For once he did not want to be alone and Kagome cuddled wonderfully against him.  Again he closed his eyes and this time a peaceful slumber, one with no dreams, took him into it's embrace.

            Lady Fate studied the two sleeping figures and smiled softly at them.  At last she was finally beginning to sense a slight thawing in the ice that surrounded Sesshoumaru and as for Kagome, her pain at having been betrayed by Inuyasha was fading slowly.  "Ah yes…  Inuyasha…"  She said aloud and her eyes darkened as she thought of the hanyou and the undead miko.  Something was in the end, but what, she wasn't sure…

~  Next chapter that's out.  No real updates quite yet.  I hope you guys enjoyed this.  Don't forget to review!  It makes me feel special!  *winks*  Silver Destiny ~


	8. Waking and Warnings

**Always Doesn't Last Forever**

Chapter 8:  Waking and Warnings 

**Disclaimer:  I own nothing off Inuyasha!  Just the plot and any original characters!**

            Kagome woke the next morning feeling very warm and content.  She was snuggled against a very firm and large pillow that oddly enough had an arm wrapped around her waist.  _Wait a minute!  An arm!?_  She thought in a panic and snapped her eyes open to find Sesshoumaru sleeping peacefully in her bed.  His face was so close to her own that their breath mingled as they breathed.  Kagome's first inclination was to jump up and scream pervert and a few other things but that was before her memory caught up with her…  

She dimly remembered Sesshoumaru having a nightmare last night, and how she could feel that he wanted to reach out for help but seemed resigned to the fact that no one would help, or protect him.  _What could haunt him so?_  She wondered, well aware that there was a deeper side to Sesshoumaru that few were allowed to see.  Kagome hesitantly lifted her arm and gently traced the dark red striped on his face.  _Would you let me help you Sesshoumaru?_  She wanted to ask but didn't.  She'd already been burned badly by Inuyasha and wasn't interested in having the same thing done to her by his brother.  _But you know he wouldn't…_  Her mind argued and Kagome frowned lightly, refusing to argue with herself.

She yawned lightly and looked over at the window, it was still early morning so they didn't need to get up yet.  _Why aren't you yelling and screaming at him?  Why are you staying put?_  Kagome asked herself but, of course, she had no answer.  In the end she settled back down and nuzzled his neck lightly before falling back asleep.

            Sesshoumaru had awakened as soon as Kagome had but while he had been braced for her yells and screams they never came, a fact that puzzled him immensely.  When she touched his face it had taken all of his hard-learned control to not react at all.  Then, as if that weren't shocking enough, she had cuddled back up to him as trustingly as a week old pup!

            He opened his eyed then and looked down at the _human_ lying so, so, so trustingly in his grasp.  Unfortunately, she was safe there but how she knew that was beyond him.  Disturbed by his thoughts, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to think and ended up falling asleep instead, listening to the sound of her heartbeat.

**_Horizon…_**

**_Rising…_**

**_Up to meet…_**

**_The purple dawn._**

**_Dust Demon…_**

**_Screaming._**

**_Bring an eagle to lead me on._**

**_For in my heart,_**

**_I carry such a heavy load._**

****

**_Here I am on man's road…_**

****

**_Walking man's road…_**

**_Walking man's road…_**

            Inuyasha woke hearing someone singing and after glancing about the camp to make sure that everyone was alright he picked up the Tetsusaiga, strapped it to his side and went to look for whoever has singing the haunting melody.  A male was singing the words with a female occasionally singing with him, but the tone was so sad and regretful that even he felt something strange tug at his soul.

**_I'm Hungry._**

**_Weary…_**

**_But I cannot lay me down._**

**_The rain comes._**

**_Dreary…_**

**_But there's no shelter I have found._**

**_It will be a long time,_**

**_'til I find my abode…_**

****

**_Here I am on man's road…_**

****

**_Walking man's road…_**

            Inuyasha was having a hard time locating the singers, it was like their voices were coming from one direction and then another, and he had no scent to go on.

**_Moon rising._**

**_Disguising…_**

**_Lonely streets in gay display._**

**_The stars fade…_**

**_The night shade…_**

**_Falls and makes the world afraid…_**

**_It waits in silence for the sky to explode…_**

            Inuyasha was getting very annoyed and then he all but stumbled into a clearing where the singers were.  It was a young man with midnight black hair and emerald green eyes.  His female companion had silvery blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes.

****

**_Here I am on man's road…_**

****

**_Walking man's road…_**

**_Walking man's road…_**

****

**_Walking man's road…_**

**_Walking man's road…_**

****

**_Walking man's road…_**

**_Walking man's road…_**

As the last note faded Inuyasha and the two humans stood staring at one another.  "Who are you?!"  Inuyasha demanded finally.

            The man and woman looked at each other briefly, nodded, and then looked back at Inuyasha.  Their eyes gleaming with something very close to mischief…

            "Answer this we cannot…"  The man began.

            "… tis forbidden you see."  Finished the female.

            "Well what do you want then?!"  Inuyasha wanted to know.

            "Thee hath nothing…"

            "… that we want."

            "We do ask that…"

            "… thee listen to our warnings."

            "Unless…"

            "… of course…"

            "… thee would rather make an…"

            "… idiot of thy self."  Finished the woman.

            "You two are really beginning to annoy me."

            "That was our intent."  She said and grinned impishly.

            "Quit playing games with me!"  Inuyasha yelled.

            "Very well then, Inuyasha."  Agreed the man.  "Cease your search for Kagome.  It's only a matter of time before the soul-stealer Kikyo realizes what you are doing and even if you did somehow manage to find Kagome before you should, she would not go with you."

            "You're with that other guy aren't you?!  Hunter or whatever his name was."  Inuyasha growled.

            "Mmmm…  Yes and no.  Hunter serves the Lady and occasionally we do."  Corrected the woman.

            Inuyasha sighed and bent his head down far enough so that his bangs hid his eyes from the two.  "What do you want from me?  To forget her… forget Kagome?"  He asked, his voice a harsh whisper.

            "You made your choice, Inuyasha.  For a month you even rubbed it into Kagome's face but nevermore Inuyasha.  She will find one who loves her for who and what she is…"

            "…just as she would have loved you for who and what you are."  She finished.

            "But I'm supposed to protect her!"  Inuyasha growled.

            The woman just smiled sadly at him and shook her head.  "Not any more, Inuyasha.  Remember what Hunter said to you?  Kagome is no longer your concern; you gave up all rights and claims to her the moment you chose Kikyo.  Though you chose a creature of death instead of life is beyond my ability to understand."

            "Kikyo is not a creature of death!  Or a soul-stealer!"  Inuyasha denied angrily.

            "Truth is truth, Inuyasha."  Corrected the man.  "Kikyo lived only because she stole Kagome's soul from her, she continues to "live" because of the innocent souls she continues to steal and consume.  As for a creature of death, her body is not made of flesh.  When you sleep with her does she cry out in joy or does she lie still and perfect?  Can you sense that no life will ever come of your unions together?  Don't you know that life cannot be born from a womb of death?"  He asked him and shook his head.  "I pity you, Inuyasha.  Kagome's soul will not be content to live split apart for forever, as she grows stronger so will the soul that Kikyo stole, and it's only desire is to return to Kagome."

            "But I thought Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation…" Inuyasha murmured.

            "No.  Kagome is her own person, never was she a reincarnation."  Corrected the woman.  "But our time is up now and we have to go.  Inuyasha… you've still a part to play in this story but only if you desire it.  Whether you choose life or death is up to you but remember to choose wisely.  There are no second chances when you walk on man's road."  She added.  Inuyasha turned away from them for a moment and then glanced up at the sky, unsure of what she meant and what to do.  But when he turned back around they were gone.

            _Last warning, Inuyasha…  Cease your search…_  Echoed their voices that had been carried by the wind.

            _Nevermore…  Nevermore…_

            The next time Kagome woke she was alone in the bed, but she really couldn't say that she was surprised.  The relationship between her and Sesshoumaru was so… different than that she'd had with any other person.  At times it was almost like he despised her, others he was incredibly kind, and then in the rare moments when he thought she wasn't watching, even vulnerable.  Which was the real him?  Or were they all a part of who he was… a mixture of kindness and cruelty, superiority and vulnerability, all those things and more seemed to make up the cool lord but they still did not explain the sadness and pain she had sensed in him last night.

            Kagome sighed and got out of the bed so that she could bathe and get dressed.  Although she was fairly sure that Sesshoumaru didn't like her, even though he'd slept right next to her, she sensed that he needed someone.  But not a lover or anything like that, he needed someone who would accept him as he was; in short, he needed a friend.  And although Kagome wasn't sure if she was the right person for such a… difficult task, she was willing to try; and in the end, that was all that mattered.

            Just as Kagome finished dressing Hunter walked in with Rin on his shoulders and Shippo sitting on his head.  Taken back by the unusual sight she stared for a moment and burst into laughter.  "Oh sure, laugh it up milady."  Hunter scolded teasingly and even managed a glare before he grinned.  "Actually, it's a good thing as these doors are so tall otherwise we might have lost a passenger."  He stated and rolled his shoulders a bit.

            Rin let out a soft cry but, like Shippo, she looked to be enjoying herself immensely.  "And what,"  Kagome began good-naturedly.  "Are you three doing in my room?"

            "We came to see you!"  Shippo answered and leapt into her arms, making her smile.

            "Did you sleep well milady?"  Hunter asked, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

            "Of course."  Kagome answered.

            "Sesshoumaru-sama said to Rin and Shippo and Hunter to fetch Kagome."  Rin interrupted, unaware that she'd stopped a teasing remark from coming out of Hunter's mouth.

            "What for?"  Kagome asked curiously and Hunter opened his mouth to answer but was cut off _again_ by one of the children.

            "He didn't say why, just that he wanted to see you."  Shippo answered.

            _Oh forget it._  Hunter thought and rolled his eyes heavenward.  "The Lord Sesshoumaru probably wants to speak with you about what festivities will be done today and the ball that will take place tonight.  He's in his study."  He said.

            "Another ball?"  Kagome asked in surprise and couldn't quite keep the disheartened look off her face.

            Hunter laughed and nodded.  "Don't worry so milady."  He said and thought about last night's ball and a thoughtful look came onto his face.  "Did you see anyone unusual at the ball last night?"  He asked, causing Kagome to look at him in exasperation.

            "Of course not Hunter,"  she answered sweetly.  "I was only surrounded by youkai I'd never seen before in my life but they all looked normal to me."

            Hunter grinned sheepishly and nodded but his thoughts were a million miles away._  Last night I could have sworn that I saw them… but why would they be here?  They take no orders from my Lady Fate and more often than not go up against her!_  He thought a bit angrily but was dragged out of his thoughts when he finally noticed Kagome watching him worriedly.

            "Are you alright?"  She asked.

            "I'm fine milady, just lost in my thoughts for a moment."  He answered and smiled at her and then winked at Shippo.  "Come on boy-o, let's go outside and I'll teach you and Rin a game that people like Kagome call hide-and-seek.  Only condition is I get to win."  He said as Shippo jumped on his shoulder and he started heading out the door.

            "No way!"  Shippo yelled and Hunter's laughed echoed all the way back to Kagome's room.

            "Well, Hunter's watching the children but whose watching Hunter?"  Kagome asked the air and shook her head.  "I think there are three children rather than two in this castle."  She added and then went to Sesshoumaru's study to see what he wanted from her.

            Sesshoumaru was looking over a few of his ledgers when he heard Kagome open the door to his study.  "Sit."  He said briefly and seemingly returned his attention back to the scrolls but was in reality studying her.  For a few moments she stood and glared at him but then sat down in the chair across from his desk.

            Pleased that she had done as he asked he finished the figures and wrote down the appropriate amount but left the scroll un-rolled so that the ink would have time to dry.  Then he looked up at her.  "You wanted to see me."  She stated simply.

            "You did an excellent job as a hostess last night."

            "You mean despite the fact that I'm not a demon?"

            "Yes."  He answered and although no emotion showed on his face or eyes, he was shocked when she barely smothered a giggle.  "What is so amusing?"  He asked tonelessly.

            "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru," she apologized.  "It's just hard to believe you mean that when you keep looking at me as though you wished I were anywhere but near you."  She answered honestly.

            "I did no such thing."  He denied and looked at her through narrowed eyes.  _Did I?_

            "Yes, you did.  Besides you can't see your face and I can so I know so."  She answered logically.

            Sesshoumaru looked at her disdainfully and didn't even bother to reply to that.  "Did Hunter inform you that there was to be another ball tonight?"

            "Yes."  She answered and looked away for a moment and then back to him.  "Thank you for helping me reach my room."  She said sincerely.

            "You already thanked me."  He said tonelessly, causing her to frown.

            "Did I?  I don't remember…" She said thoughtfully.

            "It's of no importance."  Sesshoumaru said dismissively.

            "To you, perhaps."  She conceded with a smile.  "So what else did you need me for?"  She asked.

            "No, you may go now."  He answered tonelessly.

            "Alright.  I guess I'll go to the gardens and look for Shippo and Rin."  She replied as she stood and began to walk towards the door.  However, she stopped once she got there and turned back around to look at him.  "Sesshoumaru?"  She called softly.

            "Yes?"

            "Do you think it's better to be alone or to have friends?"

            "I would not know.  I have always stood alone."  He answered and narrowed his eyes slightly as he studied her, wondering what she was getting at.

            "That must be very lonely."  Kagome replied, her eyes sad as she gazed at him.  "I would be your friend, Sesshoumaru, if you would let me."  She said and then quietly left the room.

            "I would like that."  Sesshoumaru answered softly, waiting until she'd reached the gardens before whispering his answer to the empty room…

            Lady Fate frowned at the two sibling's interference.  She'd wanted to punish Inuyasha when he came after Kagome but apparently the two Learians had decided to warn him off.  What those two pranksters were planning was beyond her but as long as they didn't interfere with Sesshoumaru or Kagome she didn't mind.  Speaking of which, those two were coming along splendidly, perhaps when Sesshoumaru was ready he would tell Kagome of his past and finally lay it to rest.  And as for Kagome… she needed a female friend, someone she could confide in…  But who?  It was a puzzle that she'd have to work on.

~ Okay, normally I don't answer reviews since I'm on a bit of a time limit but one caught my attention because it seemed so…  Out there I guess you could say…  (Not in a bad way!)  BurnsyBabe, I just wanted to reassure you that no, Kagome won't end up pregnant just because she and Sesshoumaru slept in the same bed.  Besides, right now they're not sure if they even like each other that much!  Well thanks for all the reviews guys!  Till next time! Silver Destiny ~


	9. Sister and Cousin

**Always Doesn't Last Forever**

Chapter 9:  Sister and Cousin 

**Disclaimer:  I own nothing off Inuyasha!  Just the plot and any original characters!**

            Again, the Lord Sesshoumaru's guests danced and played games until it was nearly dawn and as with the night before, Sesshoumaru carried Kagome to her room and remained there with her.  For the first time in years he'd not dreamed of his younger years and he was grateful for that one blessing.

            "Hello my lord."  Called a feminine voice as he passed by a dark hallway.  Sesshoumaru stopped and looked down the darkened corridor suspiciously.  That voice…  It sounded so familiar…  "If you forgot me _Fluffy_ then I'm going to tell Kado."  She continued.

            "I have not forgotten you, Aislinn."

            "Tis a good thing that cousin."  She replied and stepped into the light and grinned up at him.  Like Sesshoumaru Aislinn had white-silver hair but hers was streaked lightly with honey brown strands and her eyes were a lavender color.  Aislinn was unique in his family; his mother and her own had been sisters but Aislinn's mother had become the life mate of a wolf demon.  Although younger than he, Aislinn had seen much more of the world with her father since her mother died giving birth to her, and was known for her healing abilities and free-as-the-wind spirit.  

            "Why are you here Aislinn?"  He asked.  Neither Aislinn nor her father had been in this country since a few months before Inuyasha had left the castle.  His Uncle had tried to stay with his deceased wife's family for as long as he could but once the wanderlust took him he left, taking his daughter, Sesshoumaru's closest friend, with him.

            "I don't know.  I felt like it was time to return so I came home."  She answered and looked deeply into his eyes.  "You're unsettled about something."  She stated after a moment.

            Sesshoumaru growled lightly in annoyance and looked at her unhappily.  "So you inherited your father's other gifts as well?"  He asked.

            "I did not read your mind, cousin.  It has been many years since we last saw one another; centuries even, but we are family."  She stated simply.  "I bet it's a girl."  She said after a moment, causing him to gaze at her haughtily.

            "What do you know?  You are still a child Aislinn."  He said coldly.

            Aislinn tossed back her hair and looked back him just s coldly.  They were of the same blood and neither would ever back down from the other.  "So you say, Sesshoumaru."  She said finally and turned and walked away from him, leaving the young demon lord to ponder her words.

            Kagome was sitting quietly on a stone bench in the garden while she watched Rin and Shippo play when she felt someone's eyes on her.  She managed not to squirm for a long time but finally her unease and curiosity got the best of her as she turned around to meet her watcher.  A female dog demon that resembled Sesshoumaru quite a bit stood smiling at her.

            "Hello, I'm Aislinn."  She said in a friendly manner.

            "I'm Kagome."  She answered a little hesitantly, unsure of the beautiful demon's intentions.

            Aislinn nodded and much to Kagome's shock, elegantly plopped down on the ground near her feet.  "So how long have you been with my irritatingly haughty cousin?"  Aislinn asked curiously.

            "You're Sesshoumaru's cousin!?"  Kagome yelped in surprise.

            "Yes, but that doesn't mean he still isn't annoying."  She answered with a frown.

            "I didn't know Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had a cousin."  Kagome murmured and Aislinn tilted her head thoughtfully as she studied Kagome more intently.

            "I'm not.  Sesshoumaru is my cousin through our mothers.  I have no relation with Inuyasha though once I would have claimed him as my cousin as well."  She answered sadly.

            "Is it because Inuyasha is a hanyou?"  Kagome asked stiffly.

            Aislinn snorted and rolled her eyes.  "Not hardly; it's because he sees things as he wishes them to be and blames others for what he cannot comprehend."  She looked around the garden then and a faraway look came into her eyes.  "This castle has always held secrets, and many of them have been very dark but it's lighter here now.  More filled with life and joy, just as it felt when my aunt was still alive."

            "It's hard to imagine Sesshoumaru joyful."  Kagome muttered.

            Aislinn frowned a warning towards the girl and shook her head slightly.  "Don't be so quick to judge him, centuries ago he was different."  She sighed then and stood up.  "Many things were different but it is not until we grow older that we are able to see truths behind woven veils of intricate lies and even then it is sometimes too late."  She added.

            "What do you mean?"

            "I can't tell you."  Aislinn answered her after a moment.  "But perhaps Sesshoumaru will, in time anyway."  Her eyes lighted up then and she grinned mischievously.  "Until then and afterwards you and I should be friends."

            Kagome looked up at the beautiful demon but only sincerity and an open curiosity shone from her amethyst eyes.  "I'd like that."  She answered quietly with a smile and Aislinn smiled back at her.  At that moment they were just two women in a garden who were on their way to becoming friends.  What neither Kagome nor Aislinn would realize was that their friendship would help protect the young miko from the vicious tongue, and claws, of the other female demons.

**~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~**

            Aislinn stood beside Sesshoumaru as her father prepared both his and his daughter's packs for traveling.  Aislinn held Inuyasha in her arms yet she was leaning slightly against Sesshoumaru, seeking strength from him and trying to give some of her own in return.  Aislinn had asked her father if she could remain behind this one time but Connlan, her father had forbidden her to stay and had asked Sesshoumaru to come with them instead.

            Sesshoumaru had declined, knowing full well that his uncle sought to protect him from the wrath of his father but even a seer as great as Connlan was nothing compared to the great Inutaisho.  "Why are you leaving?"  Inuyasha asked Aislinn innocently, still unaware of the true darkness within the world around him.

            "I have to go with my father, little pup."  She answered.

            "But why do you want to leave us?"  He pouted.

            "I don't but… there are some things that we just have to do at times, Inuyasha."  The small hanyou wrinkled his nose slightly as he thought over what she said and after a time, nodded.  

"Okay!"  He agreed suddenly, smacked his lips to her cheek, wiggled out of her arms, and ran to his 'uncle.'

"I wish you would come with us. Sessho."  Aislinn said and linked her arm through his.

"You know I cannot."  He answered.

"I know."  She replied with a sigh and rested her head on his shoulder for a brief moment.  "There is so much darkness here, I fear for both of you."

Sesshoumaru frowned and looked down at her.  "What do you see?"

"I don't know.  There's so much darkness that it hides those who seek to cause turmoil.  I fear for you the most Sessho, whatever comes will bring you much sorrow and pain…  and I will not be here to help you."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and smiled slightly at her affectionately.  "You are unusual, little cousin.  You are a demon but a healer, kind instead of cruel, and forever loyal."  He sighed greatly then and looked up towards the sky.  "I must tell your father not to let you marry some weak boned youkai."

"Sesshoumaru!"  She scolded but laughed and Sesshoumaru joined her.

Both Connlan and Inutaisho looked at their two children when they heard their laughter echoing in the courtyard and then at each other.  Once, these men were the greatest of friends but that had changed as Inutaisho had changed.  Connlan knew that the Western Lords days were numbered, he just hoped that Sesshoumaru would be ready to step into his father's place.

Unknown to Sesshoumaru and Aislinn, this was the last time they would see one another in centuries and the last time Sesshoumaru would ever laugh so freely…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  End Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

            Sesshoumaru shook his head and scowled at the memories that flooded his mind.  He did not want to remember those days but seeing Aislinn was making him remember that he had not always been so cold, especially to her.  _Hell, never to her.  I love her as a sister, as much as I loved my own mother._  But he was different now.  They both were.  He'd been lying when he called her a child, her lavender eyes saw him as clearly now as they had when they were children.

            _'I bet it's a girl.'_ Her voice echoed in his thoughts.  "You were ever a romantic cousin."  He muttered and shook his head.  "But why are you here without Connlan?"  He murmured and stood up to seek out his cousin.

            Kagome and Aislinn were laughing over the children's antics when Aislinn froze suddenly and looked up towards the castle and sniffed disdainfully.  "I have to go."  She said and stood up swiftly.

            "Why?"  Kagome asked worriedly.  "What's wrong?"

            "Oh nothing really.  Sesshoumaru is looking for me and I'm not finished being mad at him."  Aislinn answered and waved one of her hands carelessly.  "I'll see you later at dinner!"  She added and leapt into a fast pace run.

            Kagome rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile that made its way onto her face.  Aislinn was Sesshoumaru's complete opposite, yet some things about the girl reminded her a lot of the elegant lord.  _Like how he always looks so perfect and handsome, not to mention that-… Wait!  I did not say handsome!_  Kagome's mind yelped.  Sesshoumaru is not handsome!  _He's ah umm…  Sesshoumaru!_  She argued with herself and shook her head.  _I'm going crazy._

            "Kagome."

            _And now I'm even starting to hear him in my head._  She mused.

            "Kagome."

            "What?!"  She snapped.

            "Do not take that tone with me wench."  Sesshoumaru said coldly.

            Kagome blinked in surprise and stared at him.  "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru.  I was thinking about you and I thought I was just imagining your voice.  I didn't mean to snap."  She apologized.

            "Why were you thinking about me?"  Sesshoumaru asked and raised one eyebrow curiously.

            "Well…  I … Umm…  I met you cousin just now and she reminded me of you."

            "And how did she remind you of me?"  

            This time Kagome glared at him a bit and rolled her eyes.  "Oh I don't know.  The pair of you do sorta look like each other you know?"  

            "There is no need to be sarcastic."  Kagome hmphed and didn't reply.  "Do you know where my cousin went?"  Sesshoumaru asked after a moment.

            "No.  She left after she said that she wasn't through being mad at you."  Kagome informed him and nearly died of shock when she saw him smile slightly.

            "That sounds like my little sister."  He murmured thoughtfully and locked his gaze on Kagome's.  The wind blew a lock of Kagome's hair across her face and Sesshoumaru reached out his hand and tucked it behind her ear but didn't remove his hand from her cheek.

            _So soft._  He thought dimly and traced his thumb over her cheek, jawbone, and her bottom lip.  

            "Sesshoumaru."  Kagome whispered softly.

            "A memory."  He answered quietly and dipped his head down and caught her lips in his own.  It was pure hell holding himself back when he wanted nothing more than to see if she tasted as sweet as she acted towards him and those living within his castle.  Needless to say, he couldn't quite resist nibbling her lips gently and licking them.  But he pulled away from her the next moment and they looked at one another, gold staring into brown hazel.  _Are you really as you seem Kagome?  Or are you like my step-mother and nothing more than a very good actress?_  He wanted to ask but didn't want to know the answer.  She was getting to close to him.

            "Why?"  She asked him softly.

            "For a memory."  He repeated and walked away.  _A memory that will torment me forever…_

            Lady Fate scowled as she watched the young demon lord hurry away from Kagome.  "Hard headed pup!  Why do you fight the inevitable?"  She asked aloud but as expected, only silence answered her.

~ I know I know I know.  It's been forever since I updated and I apologize must humbly.  But don't worry!  I will update as soon as I get back from my trip to Disney World.  I have the whole way there and back to write and then I can come back and type it all up.  I hope everyone likes Aislinn alright.  Like Hunter, she's an original character and while she's not a main character she is a big help to Kagome, especially when it comes to dealing with Haruko.  Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed reading this!  Please review! ~


	10. The Things That Hold Us Back

**Always Doesn't Last Forever**

Chapter 10:  The Things That Hold Us Back 

**Disclaimer:  I own nothing off Inuyasha!  Just the plot and any original characters!**

            It took Sesshoumaru the better part of the day to find Aislinn and when he did it was quite obvious she wasn't very pleased to see him.  "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?  Is there anything I can help you with, Lord Sesshoumaru?"  She asked coolly.

            "I've been looking for you."  He answered.

            "Oh really?"  She asked and raised one eyebrow delicately as she turned away.  "I can't imagine why."

            "Aislinn, please.  I was startled earlier to find you suddenly here.  I did not mean to hurt you so…"

            Sighing, she turned back to face him.  "I know.  Why are you angry with me Sessho?"

            "I'm not angry with you."  He denied.

            Aislinn walked over to him then and placed her smaller clawed hand on his face to make him look at her.  Gold clashed against amethyst as their gazes locked.  "You have never lied to me before Sessho.  Why do you begin now?" 

            "Why didn't you return when I needed you most?"

            Aislinn's eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she suddenly hugged her cousin who was also her beloved brother.  "It was forty years before we had news of Inutaisho's death and then… I was detained from returning home for another thirty before I finally could."

            "Connlan was murdered-"

            "What!"  He interrupted.

            "Shh!  Wait and then you may ask questions."  She scolded and glared at him briefly before laying her head on his shoulder; she didn't want to look at him as she told him this, not at all.  "Connlan was killed almost thirty years ago."

            Sesshoumaru jerked in surprise and looked down at her bent head but didn't say a word.  However, he couldn't help the tightening in his heart that followed her words.  "Afterwards, I went hunting for my father's killer and ended up becoming captured myself."  She stopped for a moment then to gather her thoughts and continued.  "I was in Northern China and the youkai who'd captured me was a hybrid mix of dragon and serpent who called himself 'One Above Death' and was well known for his sadist pleasures and cruelty."  She smiled softly then, but it was a bitter smile, born from harsh memories of the past.

            "It was hard for me to protect myself against his cruelty, and not just physically.  He did not fear to have his mind read at all because he knew what any who dared to do so would find."

            "And what was that?"  Sesshoumaru asked.

            "Evil stained with complete and utter madness."  She whispered.

            "Aislinn, what did he do to you?"

            "Nothing to horrendous.  I was beaten often but never raped in body or spirit, thanks to my father's teachings, but I could not escape."  She shook her head sorrowfully and looked at him for a moment.  "If it were not for a human then I would very likely still be there."

            Sesshoumaru growled softly in his throat but waited patiently for her to continue.  "Apparently one of the 'One Above Death's' playthings hated him enough to sacrifice his own life just to take him out."

            "A human did this?"  He asked.

            "Indeed.  They are amazing creatures are they not?  Some so fiercely loyal and courageous, others twisted and cruel, yet it is because of these contrasts that we are able to classify then as either or because each is their own person and vastly different from the next."  She murmured thoughtfully.

            Sesshoumaru stroked her hair softly with his hand and then tilted her face up to look at him.  "I'm sorry."  He apologized.

            "And I too, cousin."  She answered.  No more was needed to end the resentment and sorrow that each had held in their hearts for sometimes, even the strongest can be made a pawn in life's game of fate.

            "So tell me about the girl, Kagome, and why are raising a human child, although she is very delightful and why-"

            "Aislinn, one question at a time."  Sesshoumaru interrupted.

            "As you wish," she agreed.  "Tell me about Kagome."

            Sesshoumaru looked down haughtily at her and even frowned a bit when she just smiled up at him.  "You think this is funny don't you?"  He asked in a dangerously soft voice.

            "Let's see…  My older cousin who is also my brother as well as the Lord of the Western Lands falling in love with a very beautiful and kind miko who happens to be a human…" She mused thoughtfully even as her eyes danced in mischief.  "Nope, nothing funny about that."

            "I did not say I was in love with her."

            "You didn't say you weren't either."  She pointed out.  "Look," she suggested and moved her hand across his face to smooth out the subtle frown lines that were forming.  "Why don't you tell me how you feel about her then since you get so defensive when I start suggesting things."

            "She's like an illness that won't stop plaguing me."  He muttered finally.

            "Sessho!"  She scolded.

            "You wanted the truth so you'll listen to me now."  He shot right back and watched in satisfaction as she obediently quieted.  "She loved Inuyasha and showed that half-breed more loyalty than even I would have thought was possible to exist."

            "He was once your brother."  She reminded him gently.

            "It was not my choice for us to become enemies or do you blame me for that?"

            "I have never blamed you for anything."  She answered softly.  _Save for the fact that you locked out almost everyone even remotely close to you._  She thought but did not say.

            "Inuyasha must have hurt her very deeply for Kagome to finally leave him and I will not be his replacement in her eyes."  He said with a cold finality.

            "Have you ever considered that maybe she sees you for you just as clearly as you see her for who she is?"  Aislinn asked.

            Sesshoumaru looked at her and his golden eyes swirled with deeply hidden emotions that most would never be allowed to see and he considered her words.  Aislinn was someone he'd trusted from the moment he'd met her and knew that she would fight to protect him and his own as well as any secrets he might confide as fiercely as she would her pups when she decided to have them.  However, that did not mean he liked baring his soul to her yet Aislinn would accept nothing less and she gave as much as she took.

            "No," he answered finally.  "I don't see how she could ever come to care for someone as cold as I am."

            Aislinn looked at him sadly and rubbed her cheek against his briefly, a comforting touch that they'd both learned from their mothers, and shook her head.  "What kind of coldhearted youkai takes in a small child to raise her?  What kind protects a hanyou from the insanity of his own father?  Perhaps… you do not see your own worth Sesshoumaru.  Maybe your Kagome will be the one to show you?"  She suggested and after stroking his cheek with one hand she turned and left the room, leaving him with more than a little to think about.

            Kagome was wandering about the castle again when she stumbled across a fairly large room that was tucked away in one of the unused wings of the castle.  There were hundred of pictures hung all over the walls of the room and some were still on easels, completed but just not hung.  It was just as obvious that the youkai in the paintings were Sesshoumaru and his family.  There were paintings of his parents, a pair of beautiful dog demons with the same snow white hair yet his eyes were the darker amber that Inuyasha had inherited while Sesshoumaru had inherited his mother's molten gold eyes.  Oddly enough, Sesshoumaru's mother and Aislinn resembled each other even more than she and Sesshoumaru did.

            Another painting showed Sesshoumaru's parents and two more adult youkai, who were obviously a couple, standing together.  The female was almost the exact mirror image of Sesshoumaru's mother except her eyes were a golden green and she was slightly taller than the other woman.  Her mate had honey brown hair and dark amethyst eyes that fairly glittered with mischief.  His features were not as refined as the obvious dog demons he posed with but looked just as appealing.  

            "That must be Aislinn's family."  Kagome said softly and turned to look at another set of paintings.  These showed a young Sesshoumaru and Aislinn as they grew from children to pre-teens, to teens, and then as young adults.  Well by human standards anyway.  If she had to guess she'd say that there were about five years between Sesshoumaru and Aislinn and if the paintings were any indication. They'd been very close to one another.  And obviously they were very different then because both were smiling and had laughing expression in their eyes, almost as if they painter had captured the very playful nature of the two royal members.

            But as they grew older the laughter began to fade, as did the pictures of Sesshoumaru's mother.  There was only that one of Aislinn's mother but she and her father did appear often in Sesshoumaru and his family's portraits.  Then she saw a painting of his father and a beautiful, but obviously human, woman.  Aislinn and Sesshoumaru were standing behind and off to the side but not separated, instead they represented a united front; much like siblings would against unreasonable parents.  Aislinn's father also stopped appearing in the paintings with Sesshoumaru's father and stepmother although he did continue to pose with his daughter and Sesshoumaru.

            Then she spotted a really surprising picture.  This one was of an obviously much older Sesshoumaru and Aislinn but what made this one so different was the simple fact that a baby Inuyasha was also in it.  Inuyasha was cradled in Aislinn's arms and Aislinn was standing next to Sesshoumaru and looking down at Inuyasha with a soft loving look in her yes.  Sesshoumaru had an arm wrapped around her waist and the other was being held in Inuyasha's tiny claws.  A look very similar to Aislinn's was on his face as he gazed down upon his baby brother.  

            They looked more like a family in that painting than Inuyasha's own parents did in others where his mother was holding him.  If not for the fact that Sesshoumaru and Aislinn obviously thought of each other as siblings Kagome would probably have turned green with jealously.  As it was she only sighed a little in envy and a smidgen of jealously.  One of the last two paintings had Aislinn, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha in it.  Inuyasha was probably about five years old in the painting and Aislinn looked as though she was about to leave because she was dressed in traveling clothes and Sesshoumaru had on an outfit that was very similar to the one he wore today.  This time Sesshoumaru was the one holding Inuyasha but the teasing happy looks were missing from both his and Aislinn's eyes, instead there was a great deal of hidden emotions that she couldn't decipher yet both wore a smile and Inuyasha had a positively thrilled expression on his face.

            The last painting was just of Aislinn and Sesshoumaru; obviously it must have been completed on the same day as the previous because they were wearing the same clothes.  Their expressions were still guarded but if one looked closely the would not the tight grip the two seemed to have on each other's hands and the sorrow and pain that seemed to radiate from their eyes.  In all, it was the saddest thing she'd ever seen.

            "I see you've found one of the more elusive rooms."  Sesshoumaru said as he strode into the room.

            Kagome whirled around and looked at him a little guilty.  "I was just wandering about and ended up here."  She explained.

            "It's fine."  He replied and studied the picture of Aislinn and himself.

            "You two were very close."  Kagome noted.

            "Closer than blood siblings."  He agreed.  "Although I wonder sometimes if Aislinn knew that we'd be split apart."

            "Why do you say that?"  Kagome asked.

            "Aislinn inherited gifts from her father that allow her to see the future.  This painting was done just before they left and I can still see the sorrow that her face held in my memory as well as on this canvas."

            "Sesshoumaru… what caused the split between you and Inuyasha?  You seemed so happy when you were younger."  She said slowly.

            For a long moment he was silent and turned to stare at the picture of himself, Aislinn, and of a baby Inuyasha.  "There were many factors that all tied into one another.  I was still too inexperienced enough to recognize the signs of betrayal my father to besotted and cruel.  Connlan, Aislinn's father, was probably the only one with a real clue as to what was going on but left before the storm truly hit."  Sesshoumaru chuckled then, a deeply bitter sound.  "If I'd known what lay ahead I may have gone with them and brought Inuyasha with me as they pleaded but such was my pride."

            "What happened?"  Kagome asked quietly and gently placed her hand on his arm, seeking to comfort the youkai lord.

            Sesshoumaru turned to look at her and Kagome was more than a little shocked when he pulled her up against him, his golden eyes burning intently into hers.  "Are you really as you seem Kagome?"  He asked softly.  "Are you really as kind and gentle as you make yourself appear to be or are you just playing games with me and mine?"

            "I'm what you see Sesshoumaru," she answered.  "I'm just Kagome."

            He chuckled dryly at that and shook his head.  "No one is ever what another sees."  He corrected her, his hand reaching up to gently stroke her face.

            "What are you?"  She whispered.

            "I don't know anymore."  He confessed and dipped his head down to kiss her.  _Kagome, it seems as though you've stolen my very identity from me.  Who am I?  I don't know any longer.  I just know that I'm tired of being alone.  But would you stay…_

            Lady Fate watched the unfolding scene in satisfaction and nodded to herself.  "Finally."  She muttered.  Unfortunately for Lady Fate life has a way of throwing twists that can mess up her plans as well as they can any other beings.  Because for now they were still in the time of the calm before the storm but the storm was building in danger and was waiting impatiently to be unleashed…

~ Wow.  A long chapter to make up for how long it took me to update.  Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.  I know, not a lot of interaction between Sesshoumaru and Kagome but hey, who's in a rush?  Plus, I needed to get you guys some background info on Aislinn and all that good stuff.  *smiles*  Just wait till she and Hunter meet!  I apologize for any grammar errors but since I'm the not so proud owner of a black eye I kinda expect there to be a few

            Final note.  This story was nominated for the First Annual Single Spark Fanfiction Award.  If you feel like voting for me you'll find 'Always Doesn't Last Forever' under the Best Romace/Floff/WAFF category.   And although I'm not expecting to win I feel happy knowing I was nominated at least.  The web address is and if that shows up on ff.net I'll be shocked but if it doesn't I'll have the address in my info.

            But please remember to review!  Reading people's reviews are what makes my day!  Thanks!  Silver Destiny ~


	11. Follow Your Heart

**Always Doesn't Last Forever**

Chapter 11:  Follow Your Heart 

**Disclaimer:  I own nothing off Inuyasha!  Just the plot and any original characters!**

            Hunter was wandering about Sesshoumaru's royal chambers when he heard someone enter.  He listened instinctively to the footfalls to identify the person but couldn't place them at all which meant that there was an intruder in the rooms.  Quietly he stepped into the shadows and waited for the intruder to come to him.  Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long before the intruder came within his range.  It was a female youkai, a very beautiful one for that matter but still an intruder.

            All of a sudden she stopped and removed a small dagger from her clothing and laid it on a nearby table.  Then, fast as a lightning strike, she moved from the table, to him, and grabbed him about his throat.  Her small, yet obviously deadly, claws dug into his flesh causing his blood to flow but he stared coolly into the blazing red-eyes of the she-youkai.  Although her skin had previously been un-marked she now had two light blue stripes upon each cheek and upon her arms.  On her forehead was the same crescent moon that Sesshoumaru had except a tiny gold star was placed upon the center of the moon.  "Who are you?"  She growled.

            "The same could be asked of you."  He retorted.

            She laughed softly and increased the pressure of her claws.  "Yes, but I don't have to answer."

            "You will once Lord Sesshoumaru learns of your intrusion!"  He hissed.

            A surprised look came over her face and her eyes faded from their blood red color to amethyst.  "You know my cousin?"  She asked in surprise, promptly releasing him from her grip.

            "Cousin?  You are related to Lord Sesshoumaru?"  He asked.

            "No, he's related to me."  She answered with a grin, obviously deciding not to harbor a grudge against him.  "I am sorry about that but you should have said that you were Sessho's servant."  She reprimanded him and placed her hands back over his neck and a soft blue glow touched his flesh briefly, healing his wounds.  "So who are you?  Do you know Kagome and the children?  Have you been here long?  Where is Kado?"  And so her questions continued as Hunter just stared at her in a mixture of shock and horror.  _This wench asks more questions that Rin!_  He thought to himself.

            "May I have your name Lady?"  He interrupted.

            "Of course.  I'm Aislinn, and you are?"

            "Hunter."  He replied and now that he was looking was able to see that she and Sesshoumaru resembled each other very much.

            "Wonderful!  Now, come and answer my questions…"

            Kagome felt the same hot tingling of pleasure that she always did when Sesshoumaru touched her or kissed her.  And while she was perfectly content to stay in Sesshoumaru's embrace for as long as she could she also needed to know what had caused the rift between him and Inuyasha.  But it wasn't just because she was curious.  She could feel the deep sorrow and hurt that Sesshoumaru held within himself and wanted to heal him of that.  She wanted to heal his heart…

            "Sesshoumaru?"  Kagome whispered softly.

            "Yes?"

            "What caused Inuyasha to hate you so?"

            Sesshoumaru almost sighed but stopped himself.  Instead he merely closed his eyes for a moment and gently pushed Kagome from him, certain that she would soon despise him.  He turned to look at the painting of himself and Aislinn holding Inuyasha and began to speak.  The memories still fresh and crystal clear…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

            The death of Inutaisho had been hard for Sesshoumaru to accept.  Although he had hated Inutaisho, the demon lord had once been the person he thought of as his father.  Despite his inner turmoil Sesshoumaru truly mourned his father although he never showed it to anyone.  Kado, his father's servant and now his own, tried helping him in any way that he could but Sesshoumaru knew the truth.  He was not yet ready to become the Lord of the Western Lands.  Still considered young by demon standards, he would be the youngest Lord to ever assume such responsibilities.  Despite what the others at the castle believed and thought, it was a responsibility he didn't want.

            "Brother?"  Asked Inuyasha in a sad soft voice.  "Is Father really gone?"

            Sesshoumaru looked down at his younger brother and silently wished that Aislinn was back with him again.  Now that Inutaisho was dead there would be a large number of youkai who would try to take his inheritance form him and Sesshoumaru wished for the support of one he trusted completely.  But she wasn't and Sesshoumaru had only himself to rely upon.

            "Yes Inuyasha," he answered.  "Father is really gone."

            He nodded and then suddenly rushed to Sesshoumaru, throwing his arms around the taller youkai's knees.  "You won't leave me will you brother?"  He asked.

            Sesshoumaru smiled softly and gently lifted the small boy into his arms.  "No.  I won't leave you Inuyasha."  He answered and felt a fierce protectiveness sweep through him when Inuyasha wrapped his small arms around his neck.  There would be many who would want the boy dead because of his mixed heritage, and it had now become Sesshoumaru's duty to ensure Inuyasha's survival.

            From the shadows Kirei watched the young demon lord and her son and silently faded back out of the room…

            Later, after Sesshoumaru put Inuyasha to sleep, he made his way to the Great Hall only to stop as he stared in shock at the horrendous sight before him.  Kirei was locked in the embrace of another youkai lord!  And if the sounds she was making were any indication she wasn't being forced but rather quite willing.  Sesshoumaru, sickened and angered by the sight of her ardor, moved to interrupt the soon to be lovers when he realized they were speaking and their conversation was about Inutaisho!

            "Is he dead?"  He murmured as he nuzzled her neck.

            "Quite so," she answered and tipped her head back.  "The funds you gave me, added to what I received from Inutaisho allowed me to create an elaborate plot to see him dead."

            "So I heard."  He answered with a chuckle.  "A dragon my love?"

            "What better way to kill him?"  She whispered back.

            "What of his heir, Sesshoumaru?"

            "He will also die soon.  Inuyasha can replace his father as the Lord of the West so Sesshoumaru is not needed."

            He nodded and smiled dangerously.  "Good.  That young pup is too much like his mother, it is a stoke of luck that the bitch, Aislinn, isn't here otherwise he wouldn't be neatly as vulnerable."

            "Yes, but plans for her have been set into motion as well."  Kirei replied seductively.

            Sesshoumaru listened to all of this and felt his anger grow into something tangible.  _Unfaithful whore!_  He seethed, unaware that his eyes were now blood red in color and that his body was changing to that of a great white dog demon.  

            Kirei and her lover jumped apart when they heard the roar that filled the entire Great Hall and both trembled in fear when they saw the huge white dog that stared down upon them with hate filled eyes.  "Inutaisho!"  Kirei screamed before whirling around to flee.  Neither of them ever had a chance.  Sesshoumaru, swept up in the rage of transforming for the first time was basically running on his instincts and couldn't have stopped himself from killing Kirei and her lover even if he'd wanted to.

            That was when he heard the sound of soft sobs and whirled around to kill this new enemy and saw… Inuyasha crying for his mother.  It was that sound which brought Sesshoumaru back to his sense and he began to return to his normal shape.  Inuyasha watched with growing horror as the terrible demon became his brother and a burning hatred filled his heart.  His beloved brother, whom he loved even more than his father, had just murdered his mother.  Too young to understand what had been going on Inuyasha believed only in what his eyes were telling him.  Sometimes the thousand words that a picture shows us are the wrong ones.

            "I hate you!"  He screamed.  "You killed mother!  You're a murderer!  You're not my brother!  I hate you!  You're not my brother!"  And with that he ran out the Great Hall, bent only upon escaping his brother.

            Sesshoumaru, feeling as if he he'd been stabbed in the chest around the vicinity of his heart, could only watch as his body, unused to such transformations as of then, failed him and he slipped into the black abyss of un-consciousness.

            When he awaked he was told that Inuyasha had run from the castle and couldn't be found.  From that day, Sesshoumaru had changed.  He found every member involved in Kirei's betrayal of his father and killed them all without mercy.  Then he began to search for Inuyasha, wanting to bring the boy back home.  Such was not to be though; for although he came close to him many times, the moment Inuyasha scented him he would run.  Finally, Sesshoumaru realized that Inuyasha would never be his brother again…

            That didn't stop Sesshoumaru from watching out for Inuyasha as much as he could though.  He sent a warning throughout all the lands that any youkai who dared to kill Inuyasha would face the wrath of the Lord of the West.  A threat that many knew was not idle and meant with the utmost sincerity.

            And so, time passed and then one day he'd heard that a miko woman named Kikyo had killed Inuyasha.  The same woman that the spies he sent to watch after Inuyasha had informed him of his brother's love for the miko.  _Traitorous human bitches_!  He'd thought.  He'd gone to see Inuyasha then, pinned forever to the God Tree, which would keep him suspended in time, never to grow older in death.  It was then, that the last of the young lord's heart was frozen in ice.  To care for others only brought pain and suffering and he wanted no part of it anymore, it simply wasn't worth the pain…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

            Kagome listened to Sesshoumaru's story without interrupting him once and her heart went out to the youkai lord.  Although she could not see his eyes she could sense the deep sorrow that he hid from the world as well as the goodness he sought so much to deny.  "Sesshoumaru."  She said softly.

            "Do you now despise me, Kagome?"  He asked softly.

            "No," she answered.  "I don't despise you."  

            "Why?"  He asked without turning around.

            _Because I could never hate you ever again much less despise you for what wasn't your fault._   She thought but aloud she said, "it wasn't just you.  You weren't in control of what was going on around you and you couldn't have stopped what was meant to happen."

            "Could I not?"  He asked sardonically.  "I could have forced Inuyasha to listen to me tell him the truth but I never did."

            "Would he have believed you?"  Kagome questioned.

            "No."  He answered honestly.

            Kagome shook her head sadly and moved behind the demon lord.  For a moment she hesitated, unsure of what his reaction would be, but then she slid her arms around him and rested her cheek against his back.  Silently offering him comfort.

            For a long moment Sesshoumaru froze, surprised that she would even want to touch him now, and placed his hand over her own.  "You're not alone anymore."  She said quietly.

            He turned then and looked into her hazel eyes seeking to find any false truths hidden within.  There were none.  Her eyes only held compassion and a soft understanding; there was no pity or fear in them.  "Would you stay?"  He asked.

            "Stay where?"  She questioned softly.

            "With Rin and… me.  Would you stay with us?"  He asked.

            Kagome could sense the deeper meaning in the question but knew that it was too soon to deal with the unspoken question.  "Yes," she answered.  "As long as you want me I'll stay."

            _Then stay forever._  He thought but didn't say.  Instead he nodded and cupped her cheek in his hand.  _I wish I had my other arm back._

            "You do?"  Kagome asked in surprise.

            Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise, he hadn't realized that he'd voiced that last thought.

            "Every now and then."  He admitted.

            Kagome nodded and smiled at him and gently moved her hand over to where the stump of his arm was and slipped her other hand into his own.  A soft green light flowed from her hand and together they watched as his arm slowly grew back.  Like his other it had the same stripes and such, it was as if his arm had never been gone.

            "How?"  He asked.

            "I just convinced your body to repair itself a bit faster, that's all."  She answered a bit wearily.

            "That's all?"  He repeated and raised one eyebrow.

            "Mmmhmm."  She answered with a nod and closed her eyes for a moment.  "Sesshoumaru, I hate to ask you this but do you think you can catch me?"  She asked right before she fainted.

            Sesshoumaru caught her easily and felt a very strong urge to roll his eyes at her question as he swept her into his arms.  It felt a little odd not to be using his tail but Sesshoumaru knew he would readjust soon enough.  "Silly girl."  He said softly before walking out of the room, silently calling for Aislinn.

            Lady Fate watched in curious amusement as Hunter sought to outwit Sesshoumaru's lovely cousin and merely became more tangled in her rapid fire questioning.  With a glad smile she watched as Sesshoumaru tenderly carried the girl back to her rooms and knew that her time for interfering was nearly over.  She'd gotten them to come together but the trials that they would face they would have to depend upon one another and those they called friends.  "Follow your hearts dear ones."  She whispered into the wind.  "And you will always be led true."

~ Hey everybody!  Sorry it took me so long to update but I was in Washington D.C. this past week and didn't have any time to update.  I hope everyone likes this chapter!  Let me know about what you think of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's reason for no longer being siblings.  Don't forget to review! ~


End file.
